


Distraction

by Ticklesivory



Category: Obidala - Fandom
Genre: Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Obidala, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, ROTS, Revenge of the Sith, ticklesivory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklesivory/pseuds/Ticklesivory
Summary: Title: DistractionAuthor: TicklesivoryDisclaimer: I'll not bore you with it.Summary: The galaxy is spinning per usual and Obi-Wan is going about his normal daily routine. Nothing seems out of the ordinary were it not for that one itch he just can't scratch.Rating: T+Timeline: ROTS eraWarnings: I don't know why I do this to myself, but the plot of this story is complicated. Hang in there with me. Everything will be all right in the end..
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Distraction/Chapter One 

"We're entering the atmosphere of Ryloth now, Sir."

Captain Luitt in command of the Vindicator, a Venator-class star destroyer, was a thin, young though balding man with a whining tone of voice, and I didn't like him. However, my Master trusted the man to get us where we needed to go, and that was good enough for me.

"Thank you, Captain Luitt," I replied flatly. "Please inform Lord Vader."

"Yes, my Lord."

The younger man clicked his heels and exited the galley – about the only place onboard I could find some peace and quiet. It wasn't always this way, I recalled. Following the order to execute the rebellious Jedi, Anakin and I found ourselves the target of a silent but difficult rebellion of our own. The Empire's officers weren't too keen on taking orders from a couple of lightsaber-wielding warriors – no matter how deadly they could be; especially when one of them had been a Jedi. Anakin Skywalker had been taken to the Jedi Temple when he was a but a boy. I had kidnapped him from the Jedi Temple myself when he was thirteen and brought him before Sidious. I'd even been instrumental in his early training. The simple fact was, there was none other better to train him. Master Sidious had informed me numerous times I was the best swordsman he had ever seen.

Even though the compliment rang true, it was years before I was allowed out into the public eye. On Anakin's twenty-first naming day as a matter of fact. Side by side we were introduced as the new voices of the Emperor. The scoffs of the officers now under our command were well disguised, but I could see their scrutiny behind their beady eyes. They didn't trust either of us.

Jealousy. That's what it was.

In time, things changed; just as Master Sidious had said they would. Now, Lord Vader and I carried out Master Sidious' orders and no one would dare question them. The entire galaxy would eventually fall at the feet of Lord Malefic and Lord Vader and shudder in fear. In time.

Until such a time, we had our Master's newest orders to carry out. There was an uprising on Ryloth. The Empire's shipyards had been attacked and significantly damaged. Anakin and I were on our way to investigate and stop the rebellion no matter the cost. The small band of elite Stormtroopers Master Sidious had assigned us were of little use. As my Master reminded me on occasion, sometimes civility pays; even to those you regard beneath you. Who knows? Perhaps someday, one of these half-wits may save my life. I highly doubted it, but anything was possible.

I met Anakin in the cockpit, reminding myself not to address my comrade by his childhood name. Master Sidious wouldn't like it, and more than one of these fools wouldn't think twice about informing the Sith Master of my little faux pas.

"We should land outside the main city," Lord Vader was informing the pilot. "We don't know what to expect."

"Indeed, it pays to be careful," I added, gathering my black cloak tightly about me. The sun had already set on this side of the planet and I could feel the chill of the arid night beginning to creep its way through the hull of the ship. Through the main portal, I'd already noted that R-17 shone full and bright, which was to our benefit. The bright moon would help light our path around the outskirts of the main city.

"We'll enter Kala-Uun from the south. Captain, take your troops in on the west side. We'll meet you at the shipyards."

From the look on Luitt's face, he hadn't agreed with Lord Vader's plan, but he wasn't about to say it aloud.

"If that's your wish, Sir."

Maybe the man wasn't so dense after all.

"Good. Let's get this over with," I announced as the ship shuddered slightly, its landing gear coming into contact with the desert terrain.

"Happy hunting fellas," Anakin glibly announced as he bounded toward the exit.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. The boy had always taken these types of missions far too lightly. One of these days, something bad was going to happen to him, and I wouldn't be there to stop it.

Together, we disappeared into the night, leaving our armored entourage behind us. We stealthily crept into the city and stayed within the shadows, using the assistance of the dark side of the Force to warn us of any of the nearby citizens. We were counting on a sneak attack and didn't wish to alert anyone to our presence. Not just yet.

By the time we'd reached the shipyards, a skirmish had already begun. Blaster fire was being exchanged and a small band of rebels was taking cover behind a duracrete wall. Captain Luitt rushed to our side, breathless and excited.

"We were attacked soon after our arrival," he announced just before I took the opportunity to shut his stupid mouth.

Anakin chided the man while I focused my Force hold upon his worthless windpipe. "The plan was to catch them unaware, Captain! You gave yourself away and they probably scattered from here to Resdin! You idiot!"

For some reason, I suddenly felt sympathy for the man and released my hold upon his worthless throat. He went to his knees, gasping for breath. "This is your lucky day," I warned him leaning down to speak directly in his ear. "The next time, I won't be so forgiving."

Anakin and I entered the battle with confidence, using a combination of coordinated footwork, swordplay and deadly aim; each blaster bolt neatly blocked or deflected back toward the shooter. In no time, the flame of the little rebellion was nothing but a dying ember.

"This isn't over with," I informed my comrade. "The Captain's blunder will no doubt motivate the survivors and they'll more than likely return to do more damage."

"Well then," Anakin turned toward me, a twinkle in his eye. "It sounds to me like some recompense needs to be made."

The trip back home to Coruscant was far more pleasant without the clutter and chatter of Stormtroopers about. In fact, without their presence, I felt relieved enough to take a nap. I informed Anakin of such and retired to a sleep cabin on the second level of the ship.

No sooner had I shut my eyes than another dream began. These had happened before on several occasions, each one slightly different but always involving the same hauntingly beautiful woman.

This one began in a similar way as the last with a touch of silk against my skin. A pale color of cloth. Perhaps lilac. Maybe pink. That didn't matter. What was important was the skin beneath it; skin softer than the silk she wore and the color of honeyed cream. Each caress of my hand along its delicate smoothness heralded a gentle sigh; a sweet sound that filled my heart with desperate longing and intense desire.

I'd been with women before. Pleasure workers mainly. This was different. She was different. And the way she made me feel in these dreams was something I had never experienced in my life.

Her sigh was captivating although not as much as the pair of eyes which captured and held me prisoner. The intoxicating orbs were dark as an abyss and I voluntarily fell into them and kept falling, desperately reaching up for the salvation of her touch. Her gentle voice lovingly called out my name in order to bring me back. "Obi-Wan…"

I awoke, startled at the sound of the strange name which reverberated in my mind. "Obi-Wan? What the hell? Who in the hell is Obi-Wan?" I muttered, still half asleep.

Disappointed, I sat straight up. "So much for today's fantasy," I mumbled while standing and grabbing my black leather jacket. I was not only thoroughly perturbed, I was completely awake. I had no choice but to join Anakin in the cockpit. Perhaps the boy's corny jokes would entertain me for the rest of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Distraction: Chapter Two

Master Sidious was pleased with our efforts even though I was not. I carefully voiced my opinion of the captain's inability to make wise decisions and not follow orders, but I wasn't going to push my luck any further. Arguing with a Sith Master is never a good idea, but if I had to guess, I'd say with a fair amount of confidence that Anakin and I would be returning to Ryloth fairly soon.

"There is a disturbance in the Force," the man's raspy voice and piercing golden gaze refocused my attention. "Surrounding the planet of Ando. I have a small squadron in the area to ensure the trade route remains unencumbered."

His penetrating gaze moved to Anakin. "If they fail to do so, I will need you and Lord Malefic to go there."

Good, I thought to myself. I was hoping to at least sleep in my own bed for one entire night.

"Get some rest," Master Sidious informed both of us. "Your services will be required soon."

Anakin and I bowed reverently and exited the throne room. Following the elimination of the Jedi and Senate, Master Sidious had taken over the building that had been previously occupied by thousands of Coruscant's civil servants. Now, it was filled with blasted Stormtroopers who no doubt wanted to question us about Ryloth and the location of Captain Luitt.

"Just great," whined Anakin as we strode the long, red-carpeted corridor. "I hate wasting time here. We need to be out there rounding up rebels."

"Well I, for one, am looking forward a break." I contradicted him. "Perhaps I'll even have time for…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a group of white plasteel-covered soldiers heading our direction. A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin informed me with an accompanying clap on my shoulder. "I'll fill our comrades in on the exciting adventures of Vader and Malefic."

"Thanks," I gratefully told him before ducking down a side corridor which would take me directly to my private quarters. I could already feel the tension in my shoulders ease at the thought of standing beneath a hot shower. Perhaps afterward I'd…

Once again my thoughts were interrupted, although this time not by intruders, but by a voice: One that stopped me in my tracks. I spun to locate the source, though saw no one. Once again I heard something and quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" I demanded to know, my hand automatically coming to the hilt of my lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan."

The name was the same from my dreams, but more disturbing was the fact this was the same voice from my dreams. I was positive about that. Trouble was, I wasn't asleep.

I was intrigued, though that feeling was short-lived. Annoyance replaced it in rapid succession.

I squinted my eyes to gaze down the shadowy hallway, refining my efforts with the Force. Nothing. Not a single soul was there.

If this was somebody's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny. Not one damn bit!

"Last chance," I warned before igniting my 'saber, its red glow blending in neatly with the hues of the carpet as well as the upper wall.

"This is ridiculous," I quietly told myself, replacing my weapon. It had been several seconds since I'd heard anything and was about to step toward my rooms when the voice issued out again. Only this time, it was further away.

Without hesitation, I ran toward it, the soles of my black boots sliding against the smooth floors beneath them. I listened intently and stay attuned to the dark eddies of the Force. There was no disturbance, but there was definitely a voice, and this time it was coming from a nearby stairwell. I bounded down the steps taking two, sometimes three at a time until I found myself in the lowest levels of the building.

Not much was down here; mainly musty, empty offices, filled only these days with dilapidated furniture and décor. I stepped past several of them, coming upon a shiny durasteel door with a digital lock on it. With judicious use of the Force, I easily opened it and stepped inside, only to bump directly into two red-armored guards. These were a couple of Sidious' special forces who were usually assigned for his own personal protection.

What in the blazes were they doing down here?

"No acceptance," one of them said in a low, monotonous voice.

"I haven't asked for any," I informed the slightly taller individual, revealing my most charming smirk. I couldn't gauge his response, however, since his face was covered with a mask and shield.

"No acceptance," the guard repeated as I gathered the Force about me.

Fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way. I focused on the left one who apparently was the messenger followed by the right. "You will allow me to pass and then have no memory of me being down here."

I hadn't used Force persuasions very often in my career. Hadn't needed to. I'd always found I could usually get my own way with the edge of my sword.

It took a moment, and I began worrying it hadn't worked until the spokesman stepped aside.

"You may pass," he said with as little enthusiasm as he'd had before.

I stepped into a dim antechamber before turning back to make sure I wasn't being tricked. The guards had resumed their stance. I was apparently safe to proceed. But to where? And what would I find at the end of this wild bantha chase? The woman I'd been dreaming about?

I chuckled to myself. This was insanity! What would a beautiful woman such as her be down here in this dismal place? I was just about to forget the whole thing when her voice called out again; only this time it was speaking more than just a name.

"Help me, Obi-Wan."

This was startling. Perhaps the woman actually was down here and she was being held prisoner! Now that I thought about it, her voice did sound as if she were in distress. Perhaps she was just beyond the next doorway straight ahead and needed my assistance!

I charged forward and slung open a set of unbolted double doors to find nothing but ancient archives. Rows and rows of them. Some were on shelves, others overflowing boxes while more were lying haphazardly on the floor; even some crushed and in pieces.

"What a mess," I uttered, carefully stepping through it all so as to not disrupt anything. But why was I down here? What could she possibly be trying to tell me? I didn't understand this at all. Who was this Obi-Wan?

I'd never find anything here! I kicked a box to prove my point, causing a dust cloud to rise as a result. Reflected in the dust particles of that cloud, I could spy a faint green glow. I followed the light to its source and uncovered a datachip, similar to the ones lying all about me, only this one was active, as if it had been recently ejected from its port.

Just as soon as I'd discovered it, however, its energy light faded to black. Now, indeed, it looked like all the thousands of others in this room. Except that once I'd studied it in my hand, I discovered it was unique after all. It had been imprinted by something or someone familiar, though I couldn't decipher the source or significance of it. Interesting.

I placed the datachip in my utility belt for safekeeping and headed back upstairs. Perhaps when I had the chance, I'd open it to view the secrets it held.


	3. Chapter 3

Distraction: Chapter Three

As I lay wide awake in my own luxurious bed, the rest I had so looked forward to stayed out of my reach. My mind was too busy trying to work out a few things. For one, what was with all the security downstairs? I'd seen nothing valuable except for the thousands of datachips. And what was so remarkable about that? I assumed they were from the Jedi Temple even though it had been initially reported all Jedi archives had been destroyed. It was a question I would carefully ask my Master later.

In the meantime, I had to figure out why Master Sidious had hidden all this Jedi history and who he was hiding it from. Surely not the Stormtroopers. Most of them couldn't tell their left foot from their right. Not his special security. They would never betray Sidious. They were all scared to death of the man. Rightfully so. Which left me and Anakin.

Did Master Sidious not trust Anakin with the Jedi history? Was he worried the boy would turn? It seemed impossible. Anakin was a better Sith than I was!

Frustrated and giving up on sleep, I rose and retrieved the datachip from my utility belt. There was only one way to find the answers to my questions and there was no better time than now.

I inserted the chip into my personal datascreen and waited with impatient anticipation as the iris security program accepted my sign-in.

"Open data from the port," I commanded the unit.

I smiled as a sultry voice replied. I had secretly copied the voice of a Falleen pleasure worker I'd visited a while back and copied it into my comp. Her voice was just…I mean, no man could…

Focus! I cleared my mind and listened to the thing's response.

"The information on this device has been encrypted and you do have not permission to access it."

What?

I tried it again. "This is Sith Lord Malefic. Open the data contained in port A. I insist."

Once again, the sexy-sounds denied my request.

Just before I put my fist through the screen, my datalink chimed.

"What is it?" I barked.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

It was Anakin, who was much too happy at this unholy hour. "There's trouble on Ryloth. We have a ship waiting for us."

I knew it! "Headed that way," I told him before plucking the chip from the comp. I'd work on this problem later.

I met my younger comrade in the docking station and smiled. I was pleased our transportation was a smaller vessel this time. That meant no unwanted passengers.

"You're suddenly in a good mood," the boy remarked as we stepped aboard.

"Less is more," I reminded him.

"Ah, I see," he teased me. "I've been told I have a charming personality. I just wasn't sure you preferred mine above so many others."

"I'll put it this way," I told him as I dropped my travel bag onto the metallic deck inside. "You are in less danger of certain death as a few others I could name."

"Lucky me," Anakin quipped before heading toward the cockpit.

I released a sigh as the young man sat in the co-pilots chair. I really hated the way the boy flew a ship. Never taking into mind the queasiness of others. No matter how many times I'd been hurtled into space, I never have gotten used to the uneasiness I always feel as soon as the ion engines reach lightspeed. On more than one occasion I'd nearly lost my lunch. In other words, I really hated flying, but it wasn't so bad when I was the one behind the controls.

Once we'd achieved lightspeed, I decided to allow Anakin the opportunity to take over while I got some rest. There wasn't a sleep cabin on board, but the cargo hold would suffice.

I tossed my duffel down into a corner to use as a pillow and then laid myself down upon the cold, hard steel. Dammit. I really wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight!

I focused on resting and was about to achieve slumber when something pricked my mind. That datachip! Surely, I wouldn't be interrupted now. Anakin loved to fly and once I gave up command of a vessel, it was difficult to get it back.

I called forth the object from my belt that was hanging on a hook at the end of the narrow bench I was presently propping my feet on and watched as it leaped into my hand. Now for a comp. There should be one back here somewhere. All these types of starships usually have one for recording cargo data. I finally spied one recessed in the far wall, just beyond the ramp. Which meant I had to get up and walk over there.

Dammit.

I inserted the chip into the port and bypassed all the requests for cargo information input. Finally, reaching a screen with less detailed questions, I typed in my request on the small keyboard. A Read-Only screen popped up to inform me the data on the chip was encrypted.

"I already know that! You..you blasted..." I silently cursed the inanimate object and took a deep breath. "Uncrypt it then," I suggested, hearing a chuckle coming from the direction of the bridge. Anakin had stepped into the cargo hold.

"The word is decrypt, not uncrypt Old Man."

"You know how I feel about technology," I shot back, annoyed at the near-disrespectful tone in his voice.

The young man smirked. "About the same as you feel about flying, I presume."

I was about to comment on his lack of propriety when I suddenly realized something.

"Speaking of flying. Who's flying the ship?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but panic must've shown in my eyes.

"Don't have a stroke. The autopilot's on."

"Oh yeah." I sheepishly replied. I was trying not to look so helpless and stupid in front of the youth, but I wasn't doing a very good job. "And I'm not that old," I reminded him. Just thirty…something. Hey. How old was I?

"Now then, what is it you're trying to crack open?" Anakin peered at the screen over my shoulder. I was about to move out of his way when a warning burned at the back of my neck. I decided to stay put.

"Just some previous mission specs," I lied. "Not sure why someone encrypted them. It's that trip we made to Karraba last year. Remember it?"

The boy thought for a moment and then a memory lightened his features. "Isn't that the one where you tripped and nearly slid off that mountainside?"

"That was you, my boy," I corrected him.

"Oh yeah," Anakin chuckled. "That's right. I guess I owe you one. Here, allow me." His fingers flew across the keys and I did my best to follow their path and memorize what he'd done.

"Hit Enter and you're good, although I'm not sure why you'd want to read about that mission. It was super boring. We didn't even get to participate in any aggressive negotiations."

I knew what he meant by that remark. He meant we hadn't gotten the chance to go into battle. By the time we'd gotten there, we were too late. The two warring factions had already killed themselves.

"I'm hoping some dry reading will help me sleep," I told him. "Thanks," I said before stepping once more in front of the screen.

"Don't mention it, although that makes us even," he informed me as he headed toward the cockpit.

I ignored his comment and once assured he was out of sight, went back to my task and opened up the files. A barrage of video recordings popped up onto the screen, each one with a different timestamp. I closed them all and instead listed the files separately. Choosing the most recent recording, I stepped back and watched.

Two figures appeared on the screen. Both I recognized right away. It was Anakin and Darth Sidious. I leaned in closer and increased the volume.

The words I heard coming from my Master's mouth made no sense. This was the traditional Sith Oath ceremony when a warrior made their final decision to devote themselves entirely to the Dark Side as well as to Master Sidious. I knew the words and was familiar with the tradition, but the timing was all wrong.

How old was Anakin in this recording? He barely looked a day younger than he did right now.

No. This was completely wrong! Anakin participated in his Oath ceremony when he was fifteen. I witnessed it myself!

Just as I was struggling with what I was seeing on the screen that recording ended and another appeared. This was apparently taken in the Jedi Temple just following the Great Jedi Purge. In the footage were two Jedi; one of medium build and the other much smaller in stature. They were walking down a hallway littered with dead Jedi young and old. I recognized the smaller one immediately. It was Master Yoda, the oldest and most powerful Jedi. The other, I was having trouble with. I zoomed in on the image and thought he looked familiar. Perhaps the ship's computer had facial recognition capability. It was an older vessel, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

I paused the recording and activated the microphone. "Computer," I said quietly. "Identify the two Jedi in this recording."

"One moment please," the metallic voice replied while the two images on the screen were studied; green and red lines appearing and disappearing from their faces and bodies.

"Identification complete," the computer's voice announced. "Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

There was that name again!

"Computer," I addressed it, keeping my voice low. "Can you provide information on these Jedi Masters?"

"Jedi Master Yoda's status is unknown. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is deceased."

Deceased? I was dreaming about dead Jedi? What the hell?

"Do you require further assistance?"

Annoyed once again, I slammed my hand down on the keyboard and ended the program before removing the chip. Why did they design these stupid things to be so polite?


	4. Chapter 4

Distraction: Chapter Four

The moment Anakin and I stepped off our ship and onto Ryloth soil, we were automatically on the defense. The Force was sending us a strong warning that we were walking into a trap. They were expecting us.

"You really think they'd go to all this trouble just to capture or kill two Sith?" Anakin asked me as we made our way toward the city.

"My question is," I replied, reaching for my lightsaber though not yet igniting it, "are they confident enough to think they can?"

"Exactly. You think they would've learned their lesson the last time we were here," Anakin agreed. "And what about Luitt? Where is he during this mess?"

I really didn't need to answer that one. It was obvious what had happened. If there was a resurgence of violence, then the Captain and his squad were more than likely captured or killed.

"So, what are we going to do?" the young man asked. "Just walk right into it? And before you answer that, I know what you're going to say. 'Spring the trap.' It's what you always say."

"Only because that's the best answer," I replied as we followed the call of the Force, hoping it would lead us to whoever had taken the trouble to design our demise. "We should be careful," I did suggest more quietly. We were getting close. "The warnings are strong."

"I sense it too," Anakin needlessly replied. I realized the boy's reading of the Force was exceptional; possibly he was more attuned than I was, but there was really no way to judge that.

We continued our trek, this time in broad daylight. Since they were expecting us, there really was no sense in hiding. By the time we reached the city, the streets were deserted. What were they expecting, an entire platoon?

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said, more to myself than Anakin. The boy wasn't listening anyway. His focus was entirely on the towering buildings above us, as well as the many windows we were passing. An attack could come from either of those places.

I focused mainly on what lie ahead. We were coming to the end of the main thoroughfare and were nearing the industrial sector. Beyond that was the shipyards, where the previous attack had taken place. I had assumed the rebellious lot was hiding there.

It didn't happen often, but sometimes my assumptions were entirely false. As the hair stood up on the back of my neck, and a tickle rippled across my senses, the woman who so often haunted my dreams; the one who had led me to the datadisk started speaking.

I glanced toward Anakin to see if he was hearing her too, but the boy's attention was elsewhere.

"Obi-Wan," she was saying. "Come find me. Please. I love you, I miss you. Don't leave me here…"

I wished I could talk back to her, although I'd never actually tried. Would she hear me if I did? I glanced once again toward my comrade who was moving parallel to me only on the opposite side of the street. I had to be quiet.

"Who is this?" I spoke the obvious question and anxiously awaited a reply.

"You know who it is. It's so good to hear your voice."

I was ecstatic. She'd heard me! I had so many questions! I was just about to ask one when I was suddenly vaulted backward and into a nearby duracrete wall. I slid down the wall and landed hard on the walk beneath me.

"What the hell! Anakin!"

The youth stuck his hand out to help me to my feet.

"What's wrong with you?" he scolded me.

"Me? What's wrong with you! Why did you shove me like that?" I was enraged. Never before had Anakin used the Force against me.

"This is why," the young man replied, turning round to the area of the street I was just walking down. With a flick of his wrist and aid from the Force, he lifted a small square sewage grate. Attached to it was a device.

"Land mine," I spoke in horror as Anakin called it to his hand and studied it.

"With a weight sensor. You about stepped on it. Where was your head?"

I couldn't tell him. If he knew I'd gotten distracted by talking to someone who wasn't there, he'd have me committed or worse, tell Sidious. The old man was prone to provide a particular type of painful therapy of his own design.

"I got distracted," I told him. "That's all. It won't happen again."

One of the boy's eyebrows shot up in suspicion. He didn't believe me, but he slapped the mine into my palm anyway and stepped back into the street.

"Watch your step," he commented before I moved to join him.

I had to do something about my problem or else I was going to face my end before my time. I crushed the device in the palm of my hand and allowed the debris to filter through my fingers. No doubt there would be more of these devices in the street, and who knows what awaited us at the shipyards?

We actually never made it to our destination. Signs and scars of a previous battle lined the street just ahead.

"I guess we know what happened to Luitt," Anakin spoke the obvious as I inspected the body hanging from the street light. The rest of the squad were hung in like manner.

"Blaster bolt to the head. Close range," I informed my comrade.

"The others appear to be executed as well. Some have been sliced at the jugular."

Which means they'd been captured first. What I wondered is did the enemy acquire any information from them beforehand? Especially from Luitt? He'd always appeared to be the spineless sort of man and was probably handed the position of rank by favor. He definitely hadn't deserved it. I was almost regretting his death. Not that I was sorry for it, but because I felt deprived of not being allowed to take care of the job myself.

My feeling of deprivation, however, was short-lived and was ended by an alert from the Force.

"Sabers," I warned Anakin, who immediately armed himself just before the sky above us filled with airborne weaponry.

"Grenades!" my comrade shouted before I summoned the Force and intercepted as many as I could to hurl backward. Anakin did the same and soon the ground shook with the vibrations of the distant explosions.

We both took to the walls of the buildings closest to us, running in a horizontal position with the support of the Force in order to dodge more incoming devices. I added speed to my efforts and came short of landing head-on in the middle of a small group of rebels. The dozen or so Twi-Lek taking shelter behind a barricade hadn't expected the Sith they'd been hoping to kill to stand amongst them.

I later regretted striking so soon. Instead of fear being revealed on their faces, all I'd seen was surprise.

"Is that all of them?" Anakin asked as we both took in the carnage. I was thinking the same thing. Surely Luitt and his squad hadn't been defeated by such an insignificant group. Then again, they probably had. I sent my awareness out.

"It appears so," I replied when my search returned void.

Would I ever learn? As soon as the words came out of my mouth, the buildings started emptying. Hundreds of Twi-Lek and human species filed into the streets, each arming themselves with apparently whatever they had on hand. Pipes, table legs, lamps, vibroblades, though some did have blasters.

"Let's kill the whole stinking lot of them," Anakin growled as I took a quick estimation.

"There's about four-hundred Rylothians before us, and probably that many behind," I informed him. "Even the bravest of warriors know that sometimes the wisest thing to do is retreat."

I glanced at my comrade who nodded and simultaneously we took to the sky, landing gently upon the top of one of the taller buildings. We'd make our way out of town via rooftops.

"We're going to return and teach them a lesson, aren't we?" The boy shot back as he jumped the space between two buildings a few feet ahead of me.

"Of course we are!" I yelled in reply while doing a mental count of how many torpedoes we had onboard our Acclamator-class ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Distraction: Chapter Five

"I do not like to be disappointed," Master Sidious was saying, his wrinkled face contorted with a sneer. I was relatively confident he didn't mean the news of Captain Luitt or his squad.

"A Sith," he continued, obviously angry with us, though not rising from his throne," shows no mercy, nor do they run from a battle."

How could I explain that retreat was the only option? I wasn't going to apologize or grovel at his feet. I'd done nothing but whatever he commanded all my life. Surely, this one incident wouldn't cost me that life. Did bombing half the city out of existence count for nothing?

"Lord Malefic, leave my sight. Lord Vader, you will stay."

I bowed with a curt nod of my head and spun on my heel. Powerful with the Dark Side or not, staying to fight an entire city's populace would've been suicide. At my best estimation, Anakin and I could've struck down possibly half of them but not all of them. The numbers just didn't add up. And although this wasn't the first time, I'd been dismissed from the throne room, only to hear from my comrade later the reasons why- it still bothered me. What did Master Sidious have to say that I couldn't hear? Were he and Anakin in cahoots? Were they plotting against me? The Force assured me I was safe; at least for now, but I couldn't help wonder and worry a little. Paranoia often plagued me – at least when I was here on Coruscant.

I fought the urge to pace while waiting for Anakin's appearance and leaned against the balustrade overlooking the city. This was one of the few places in this building which brought me some solace from my troubling thoughts.

My struggles were interrupted by the entrance of Anakin, who came out and leaned against the balcony, though facing the opposite direction. I waited for him to speak, but he just stood there like a statue, staring back at the building.

"What was that all about?" I asked him after realizing he wasn't going to say anything.

"That?" he answered too nonchalantly for my comfort. "Master Sidious wanted more details. He thinks we're lying to him."

I couldn't help but blow a scornful sound out into the night sky. "He always thinks that. What did you tell him?"

"The truth, which makes me wonder as well. And I'm not just saying this because Master Sidious brought it up, but why did you halt the attack? We should've destroyed the entire city, not leave half of them to reorganize and cause us more trouble. We had a right to eliminate every last one of them, but you insisted we let them be. Why is that?"

Anakin's words troubled me because lately, I'd been asking myself those same questions. Only recently had I been dealing with attributes unbecoming of a Sith Lord. Sympathy, empathy, mercy, kindness. None of these traits were worthy of my time or effort, but they kept bubbling up to the surface – coming to light at about the same time as that damn voice.

Maybe I was losing my mind. Regardless, I couldn't explain any of this to Anakin. He wouldn't understand and would most likely report me to Sidious, who wouldn't hesitate to relieve me of my duties and then my head.

Instead, I formulated an excuse which I hoped would suffice. At least for now. "I wanted to leave an example. Ryloth can still be an asset to the Empire, but only if they're taught obedience. I believe they learned a lesson and we shouldn't have any more problems with them. And besides, some of the best pleasure workers are Twi-Lek. You have to agree to that."

Anakin nodded but still seemed troubled. "I understand, but I'm not the one you have to worry about. Master Sidious has suspicions about your loyalty. Don't give him any more reasons to doubt you. I've kinda gotten used to having you around and besides, you're decent in a fight."

So that was it. Master Sidious suspected I was losing some of my edge – my connection to the Dark Side. That just meant I had to prove myself, didn't it? On our next mission, I would do just that: Show no mercy. Wherever Sidious sent us next would pay double the price. Not fair, I know, but being fair wasn't the Sith way, and I would do better to remember that.


	6. Chapter 6

Distraction: Chapter Six

Naboo. Strange name, but for some reason, it tastes bittersweet on my tongue. Anakin reminds me we've never been there. If that's true, how can I picture it so clearly? It has waterfalls, marshes, and lots and lots of trees. I like trees – don't see many of them on Coruscant. Perhaps I came across pictures of it during my early studies, although there is a feeling of remembrance in the back of my mind. There's more to it than just a few glances in a datareader. What I feel is tangible, almost as if I've breathed its air or felt its soil beneath my feet. Accompanying the comfort of familiarity, however, is a sense of tragedy. Something awful happened there. I wish I could remember exactly what.

"This isn't an invasion," I heard Anakin instructing our pilot. "Land in the port of the main city."

"Better yet, land just outside the palace," I altered the boy's decision. "There's plenty of room on the main thoroughfare. We might as well make a grand entrance and let everyone know we've arrived."

Anakin looked at me strangely. "Are you sure? The scans aren't revealing that as a reliable option."

"Trust me," I announce with a smirk. For some reason, I can't shake the feeling that I know this place.

I'm proven correct when our ship sets down without any issues in the capital city of Theed; home to a humanoid race of peaceful people. Which made me wonder why we were summoned to come here. Rumors these days often merit an investigation which typically results in an invasion. I didn't think the current monarch would take such risks, but yet – here we were.

"These negotiations aren't meant to be aggressive," I remind my comrade as we exit the ship together. I can feel all eyes of the city upon us. Most of them are nervous, although there are a few who wish us harm. I sense nothing dangerous, however. At least not yet.

"We'll do what we need to in order to ensure the Queen's loyalty," Anakin informs me. There are many steps leading to the palace, and we're about halfway up them. I stop at that point in order to gain his attention.

"There's no need to threaten or harm anyone here." Again, I am shocked to hear such words come out of my mouth, but I can't seem to stop them. "Let's just do what we need to do and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

If only he knew the truth of what I was feeling. I know exactly what lay beyond those doors just ahead of us. I knew what the throne room looked like, how my footfalls would echo down the corridors lined with marble columns. If I were going mad, Theed was only making it worse.

"I don't sense anything," Anakin informed me. "Just fear."

Worry is sometimes mistaken for fear. These people were worried about their leader, as they should be. Usually, our reputation preceded us and we weren't known to visit any place just for tea. They were right to be worried.

"Come on," Anakin prodded. "I have a few questions I need to ask."

I knew what that meant – how the boy's hand was itching to hold his saber in his grasp, how he felt when it neatly sliced through flesh and bone. I understood the false sense of power it and the Dark Side provided.

What I didn't understand was why I had no interest in any of these things anymore. I was going to have to watch Anakin carefully. He had blood hunger in his eyes.

We were taken to a conference area with a circular table. At the head of that table sat a highly decorated queen; Neeyutnee, I believe her name was. Her face was painted in traditional style and an elaborate headdress covered most of her hair. I gazed at her steadily, obviously making her uncomfortable, though I couldn't help myself. She wasn't who I was expecting. She was too thin and small, and although she met my scrutiny with equal intensity, she was nervous. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be sitting there.

Anakin had started speaking and I made an effort to concentrate on his words. Already, his demeanor had changed to reveal his cockiness, and I stepped up to take over the line of questioning.

"It's my understanding that Naboo is a peaceful planet, not one to risk engaging in war. "

"We do not wish to fight the Empire," the queen stated flatly.

"If that were true, then we wouldn't be here, would we?" Anakin angrily spat out, at which point I cautioned him with my hand. I had this. He needed to back off.

"You are a proud people, and not one prone to be taken advantage of." I felt compelled to say. "Your streets are lined with monuments of past hierarchy not known merely for their intelligence and wit, but for their bravery and courage. Am I wrong?"

The young queen lifted her chin in defiant agreement. She wasn't about to admit to anything.

"Your actions are being watched very closely," I gently reminded her. I could almost hear Anakin's teeth grinding together. "It would be wise of you not to show any favoritism toward any rebellion leaders, or to send financial aid in support of a rebellion. Am I clear?"

"Yes." The queen answered curtly.

"Although your planet has a history of fighting to preserve its independence, you won't win this time. Surely, you understand this. You are an intelligent young woman and are surrounded by equally intelligent advisors. Don't make the stupid mistake of causing us to come back here. Next time, the results will not be in your favor."

I turn and walk out. Anakin has no choice but to follow me, but I can feel anger radiating from him. He waits until we are outside the conference room to share his thoughts while we leave.

"What in the hell was that?" he quietly says through clenched teeth. "That was not what we came here to do! You can't just slap them on the wrist and leave it at that!"

I keep walking, despite the temper I've grown accustomed to, but come to a stop at the newest creation erected at the base of the palace steps.

"This is a lovely place and it shouldn't be destroyed." I insist, barely recognizing my own voice. "They've already been through so much." I'm gazing up at the statue before me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Trade Federation takeover. Don't you remember anything from your galactic history studies? Nute Gunray and his thugs placed a blockade in Naboo space. Half the population starved to death while the others had to battle his droid army. The queen at the time; this one here: Padme Amidala," I say, reading the inscription at the base of the statue, "took a stand and defeated them along with the help of Naboo's native population. Gungans, I believe they're called. She managed to save her city as well as mend the relationship with her people and the native race."

Anakin gawked at me in absolute perplexity. "So what! What do I care about gongons or some stupid queen!" The boy stepped up closer to me. I knew it was his way of trying to intimidate me, but it never worked. "If these people don't start proving their loyalty to the Emperor, there will nothing left in this city but ash, and this time, you won't be able to stop me."

Once the boy had shared his opinion, he left me alone in the street. I knew I should follow him, but I couldn't tear myself away from the beauty of what was rising up before me.

Queen Amidala. I say in my mind before reading the inscription. "Queen Amidala. Born 46 BBY, Death 19 BBY. Reign: 32 BBY to 22 BBY."

I silently wondered what had happened to her. I focused my memory but couldn't come up with anything. Apparently, I knew nothing about her, but I couldn't help but feel a connection to her. Even through a sculpted likeness, I could tell she had been a beautiful woman. It was a shame she had died so young.

My reverie was interrupted by a loud but friendly voice. I turned my head to see a dark-skinned man bounding down the steps. He greeted me in a familiar fashion by clapping my shoulder.

"Kenobi!" he said, stepping back and revealing a straight line of white teeth. "I thought that was you! You look a little different. Your hair is darker, but it's definitely you!"

I decided to play along. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You are...?"

"Now, come on," the man chuckled, revealing mock irritation. "After everything we went through?"

When the man finally noticed I wasn't responding as he'd apparently expected, his mannerism sobered.

"So, it is true," he stated with sudden disappointment. "We often wondered what had happened to you. I guess this answers the question. My guess was that you died along with all the other Jedi, but I see I was wrong."

"I'm afraid you've made a mistake," I try telling him. "I'm not who you think I am."

The man begins shaking his head with disagreement. "I'm pretty bad with names, but I never forget a face. I'm Captain Panaka of the royal guard. We've met before; during the Trade Federation occupation when you came here to help us."

"Can't say I remember anything of the sort," I calmly inform him although my head is exploding. His words are ringing true, but they can't be! Can they?

"Well," Panaka continued. "You may have switched sides, but at least you're still alive. It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan."


	7. Chapter 7

Distraction: Chapter Seven

To say I was disturbed by today's events would be the understatement of the century. In fact, I was so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't even get bristled by Anakin's snarky remark of how he was about to leave me behind.

"What took you so long to get to the ship?" he asked me, already starting the flight sequence. "Did the queen ask you to dinner? Maybe you wished to join her for dancing afterward."

I merely smiled at his ill attempt at humor and sat behind him, allowing our pilot to lead us out. "I was interrogating one of the staff, if you must know," I responded, not entirely lying.

"Well? Did you find out anything?" he asked.

More than you'd believe, I keep to myself. "Not really. Theed is a pretty dull place."

Following my statement, the boy chuckled and grasped the controls. "I'll take it from here," he informed the pilot, while I steeled myself in preparation for one of his death-defying take-offs. "Nothing much good ever came from Naboo."

I steadied my breath and focused on the stars as the ship exited the orbit of the blue and green planet. I held it completely when we were hurtled into space at the speed of light. Once I had managed to regain my equilibrium, I unfastened my safety harness and stood up before excusing myself to my personal quarters.

Once the door slid shut, I reached into my utility belt and withdrew the datachip I had hidden there.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

I deposited the information into my own personal datareader and entered the security code Anakin had used. Soon, the recordings popped up onto the screen and I selected the one I had watched previously - the one with Master Yoda and another Jedi strolling amongst the dead. This time, however, I allowed the recording to play further, pausing it only when the taller, more youthful Jedi turned his face up toward the holorecorder.

At that point, I selected to zoom in on the image. Closer…closer. Wait. Too close. He was pixelated and fuzzy. Back a little. There. I studied the face and noticed a few characteristics in particular. A mole just to the left of the ridgeline of his forehead. Just like mine. Another under the right eye, along the upper cheekbone. Again, just like mine. We even had the same color of eyes!

"Computer," I hesitated, wondering if I really wanted to see the results of this test. I'd come too far not to know the truth. What if my suspicions were correct? What would that mean? What could I possibly do with such information?

Finally convincing myself I would never find answers to these questions unless I proceeded, I finished my request. "Crop the recorded image to the individual called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Very quickly, the program did just as I had asked.

"Now." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Computer, remove the beard and moustache and change the tones of his hair to a darker color. Black. Make it black," I specify and watch in growing confusion as the image on the screen before me is like looking into a mirror.

Indeed, the resulting photo answered a few of my questions, but it also posed a thousand more. How was this possible? How could I be the spitting image of a dead Jedi? And why?

Was I reincarnated? Or perhaps I actually was him and had been captured and brainwashed into thinking like a Sith! Or I had died and my brain been transplanted. Maybe we were twins and this Obi-Wan had been my brother!

I had no answers and what was worse, didn't know anyone I could get answers from. Not Anakin. He was far too loyal to the Emperor. I supposed Master Sidious would tell me, but I would only use him as a last resort. I didn't think he would be too happy with the knowledge of my discovery.

I flicked a button on the computer and exited from the test image. The screen returned to the same recording as before and my eyes focused upon the other Jedi.

Master Yoda was said to be all powerful and all-knowing in the Force. If anybody could help me and solve this riddle, it was him.

But not even the Emperor had been able to locate him, and believe me, he had tried. Every bounty hunter to the Outer Regions and back had been hired to find him, and with such a substantial bounty on the little Jedi, I just knew somebody would have by now. Even Anakin and myself had been tasked to finding him, but had had no success. It was as if Master Yoda had simply vanished.

I glanced back at the image of Kenobi – my own personal doppelganger and was struck with an idea. Whenever I visited a system, I could feel the population's fear of me ripple along the waves of the Dark Side. If the galaxy was afraid of a Sith, then it would make sense they would feel the opposite when confronted with a Jedi. Stood to reason.

A decision was made. I would disguise myself as this Obi-Wan and venture out to find the answers I needed. Perhaps my search would lead me to the missing Jedi Master himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Distraction: Chapter Eight

As I walked the dark streets of Coruscant the next evening, I couldn't help but to double-check my surroundings. Although Master Sidious had given me his permission to pursue my investigation into the missing Jedi Master, in so doing, he had raised my own suspicions. Never trust a Sith Lord. It was an inside joke Anakin and I often shared, but rang true whenever I dealt with the Emperor. The man was pure evil and hell bent on eliminating everything good in this galaxy.

Up until just recently, my goals had been the same. These days, I felt something inside confirming I wasn't who I used to be, and the path I was on would lead to some answers. I realized it wasn't the Dark Side of the Force responsible for this enlightenment. I'm not sure what it was. The Light Side perhaps, even though that made no sense. What did the Light want with me? Could I be redeemed even after everything I'd done?

My head was filled with questions and doubts. So much so, that I walked right past the barbershop I was headed to.

You see, I may have not have shared the entirety of my plan with Sidious. If I had, he would've insisted Anakin accompany me. Somehow, I had convinced him I needed to do this alone. I shared with him how I would go out into the galaxy disguised. I had lied and mentioned I'd be a gambler, when in truth, I would assume the identity of a disguised Kenobi. He seemed to be well known and whenever it was safe, I would reveal that identity and use it to my advantage.

My appointment lasted longer than I had expected, but the results were stunning. Minus the facial hair, I had become the resurrected Jedi. To keep from getting tagged by a bounty hunter, I pulled the hood of my black vest over my head and strolled quickly down the street. I would need public transportation, and to do that, I had to travel past the industrial sector.

I turned right at the next corner and crossed into CocoTown, keeping one eye ahead of me and one behind. I couldn't take any chances. I was too exposed and at risk from both sides now: light and dark.

I was surprised by how many businesses in this area had been abandoned or destroyed. Being a Jedi sympathizer these days was a guarantee for failure. Sidious himself shut down and imprisoned any business owner who had known ties to the Jedi – either past or present. I wasn't really interested in the types of businesses they were, but I hadn't realized there had been so many. CocoTown was deserted, dark, and boarded up. Not a soul in sight.

By the time I had realized my estimations may be off, a big hand had grabbed my arm and pulled me inside one of the abandoned buildings. The fact that it happened at all was a surprise, but what was even more unexpected was that I hadn't sensed it coming – from either sides of the Force. Which could only mean one thing: I was in far more danger than I realized.

Before I could pull my blaster out, the big hands that pulled me into the building, pulled me once again, only this time in for the biggest and tightest hug I had ever received. But then again, nobody ever hugs a Sith.

The being released me just in time for me to catch my breath before smiling broadly down at me. It was a Besalisk, standing nearly two meters tall, with the biggest hands on any creature I had ever seen.

"Obi-Wan! My friend! It is good to see you!" he told me quietly, before ushering me further into the shadows. "What are you doing walking these streets? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much of anything these days," I tried explaining while searching through the darkness for some kind of clue of who I was dealing with.

"The last I heard, you had some dealings with the Sith, which didn't turn out so well for you in the end."

"About that," I stalled, focusing on a sign that had been propped up in the corner. At one point it had most likely been displayed on the street, its multicolored lights welcoming guests inside. 'Dex's Diner' was displayed across it in bold letters and I hoped my assumption was correct.

"Dex," I continued carefully. "Apparently I got hit on the head or something because I don't remember much about what happened. In fact, I'm just now starting to remember who I am and who my friends are. I came down this way to make sure you were doing all right."

"I'm doing as well as can be expected," he replied. "Although with that murdering Sith in charge, everything's gone to pot. The smart ones left the system. The others, like me, keep hanging around hoping things will get better."

"You always did look on the positive side of things, Dex," I grinned, hoping again I had guessed correctly. However, when the Besalisk's eyes narrowed, I became concerned.

"It saddens me to tell you, there aren't many of your friends left."

"That much I do know," surprised yet again by the empathetic tone of my voice. "Tell me, Dex. Do you know if any of them made it? Have you heard anything about Master Yoda?"

"Oh yes. That reminds me." The large creature stepped behind the counter and retrieved something. He soon returned and placed the item onto the palm of my outstretched hand.

"He said you'd know what that meant."

I studied the thing but had no idea about its significance. "Who gave this to you?" I asked.

"Master Yoda did," Dex replied. "He told me it belonged to someone close to you and that it would help you find what you needed to."

I sighed and chuckled. "I'm afraid my memory doesn't go that far back. I have no idea what this is!"

A big hand patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Why that's one of those good luck charms," Dex explained. "I believe it's made from jappor ivory. Rare in these parts. Only grows in harsh climates like Tatooine."

I curled my fist around the object and grinned up at Kenobi's large friend. "Tatooine," I echoed. "Thanks Dex."

At least, now I had a destination.


	9. Chapter 9

Distraction: Chapter Nine

The wrap around my face wasn't just suitable for a disguise. When I arrived in Mos Espa on Tatooine, a storm was approaching. Any exposed skin was painfully peppered with sand. Like the others, I quickly made my way into the city to find shelter, and ducked inside the first cantina I saw. I hadn't attempted to seek the Force's guidance on where to go or what to do once I got here. No longer was the Force guiding me. I couldn't get a reading of it either as a Sith or a Jedi. Just like me, it apparently was waiting to see which side I was going to take.

I had done a lot of thinking during the long voyage and had decided Fate would decide my path. I would read the signs as I went, and whatever felt right, that's what I would do. Regardless of whether it was bad or good, of the Light or the Dark. I was here for answers. I had to find out who exactly I was, why I looked like Kenobi, and why I was being haunted by a beautiful woman.

I assumed she was dead. How else would she be haunting me? But like the Force, she too had abandoned me. I hadn't heard a word nor had a dream about her since that disaster on Ryloth.

What I needed now was a strong drink to wash the sand out of my mouth. I found a seat in the back corner and waved toward the barkeep, who sent over a Toydarian. I groaned under my breath. They were a notoriously rude species and frankly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with one of them.

"What'll it be?" the winged creature asked bluntly.

"I'll have a beer. Make it two," I ordered, tossing the required credits onto the table.

"Jawa or Huttese?"

"Whichever's the strongest," I decided. I needed something to clear my throat as well as my head. "And here's an extra ten. I need some information."

The Toydarian scratched his sparsely whiskered chin thoughtfully. "Information I've got, but it'll cost you more than that."

Another reason why I disliked the entire species. They were a greedy lot. "How much more?"

"How much do you have?"

I'd heard enough and tried to summon the Force. It was worth a shot. I aimed my influence into the creature's mind and spoke the words: "You will give me what I ask, for the price I offer."

All I received for my efforts was a throaty chuckle. "You're not the first one to try that on me. Why a big fella came into my shop once and tried that. It didn't work for him either. Are you one of those as well? Are you a Jedi too? If you are, I'm not helping you! That big one robbed me blind! Ruined me! I lost everything and now have to work in this dung heap!"

His voice was so loud it carried to surrounding patrons who turned to eye me carefully and cautiously.

"Of course not!" I responded just as loudly before lowering my voice and leveling my gaze on the flying rodent. "Listen you. I'm here looking for a Jedi and I need some information on where to find him! Here! This is all I have!" I slapped a handful of credits onto the table and watched the creature's eyes widen with greed.

"You seek the Lost Jedi then. You're not the first. Many have gone out but none ever come back. What do I care? As long as I get paid, that's all that matters."

The waiter scooped up the pile of credits and deposited them into his dirty apron pouch. At least this time, he spoke with lower volume. "Take a speeder out of the city past the dune sea. Along the far southern ridge you'll find your Lost Jedi. Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck," I informed him.

"That's what they've all said," the little creature tossed over his shoulder as he flew off to retrieve my drinks.

I quickly opened and closed the shutter over the small window next to my seat in order to check the skies. It had grown dark with the sand blocking the light of the double suns, and from the looks of it, the storm would be sticking around for a little while at least. I had more than enough time to enjoy my refreshment before heading out.

I was halfway finished with my first glass that tasted more like piss than beer, when a fellow sitting close by finally got up the nerve to approach my table.

"Betah's the name. I overheard your conversation earlier. Going after that Jedi, are you? Hope you have a good blaster with you. I hear that little guy is tougher than bantha steak. He's bested at least three bounty hunters that I know of. You'll be here a while before the storm lets up. Do you like to gamble? Care for a game?"

I had an immediate dislike for this human. He talked too much. "Afraid I'm all out of credits," I told him before taking a long drink of the disgusting ale.

"I can spot you a few. How about it?"

His eyes were reddened from too much spice use and his hands were shaking. He was obviously an addict though probably a decent gambler. I really wish I had more money because I'd sure like to teach him a lesson.

"No thanks," I told him before rising from my seat. The storm was still raging outside, but I couldn't put up with all this camaraderie much longer.

"Hey, you can't go out there yet! You'll get lost!" he called out after me.

I wrapped my cloak more snugly around my frame and pulled the hood down further before stepping out into the storm. The man was probably right, but I was willing to take my chances.


	10. Chapter 10

Distraction: Chapter Ten

My desperation to rid myself of unwanted company landed me in an even more desperate situation. I should've listened to the verbose gambler, for instead of heading out of the storm, I was apparently heading into it. I was sure I was going in the right direction though probably not for long. With all the sand in the air limiting visibility, it was impossible to stay on course.

I shouldn't have given that Toydarian all my credits. I couldn't even afford to rent a speeder and was on foot. At my estimations, I should've arrived at the southern ridge by now, but I didn't see any bluffs whatsoever. Just sand – below me, above me, beside me.

It was becoming more difficult to breathe despite the wrap around my head, and I decided it would probably be best if I found some type of shelter.

I searched in vain for what seemed like hours until I spied a shadowy area. I followed the line of shadows until finally I found an outcropping. The further I walked, the higher it rose, until an even deeper shadow appeared. I stumbled forward, hoping the recess was large enough I could fit into, yet small enough it didn't also shelter something bigger than me. I'd heard tales about the creatures who roamed the desert sands of Tatooine. I really didn't wish to come face to face with any of them.

I ducked inside the opening in the rock and managed to just squeeze myself in and thus out of the worst of the storm. However, I was still being pelted by sand and shuffled my body around until my back was to the opening. There wasn't much else I could do, and so I pulled my hood down even further, curled up like a tusk-cat and tried to get some rest. The howling wind outside the small cave sang me to sleep with an ethereal lullaby.

And then the dream began.

Loss. I was overcome with the feeling of loss. I'd never experienced the like of it before. Sure, I had seen comrades cut down in their prime, but I didn't have feelings for any of them. The beautiful creature lying before appearing as if she were dead however, was ripping my heart to pieces.

It was her. The same woman I had dreamt about before, though she hadn't made her presence known to me for several months. I stepped toward her, touching at first the velvety dark blue gown she was clothed in, before placing my hand tentatively on hers.

I didn't even know her name, but I knew without a doubt that I was in love with her and that she was in love with me. This was a tragedy. She wasn't supposed to leave me so soon.

But wait. Her hand wasn't cold or even cool to touch. I stepped closer and leaned over her still body, studying her full red lips, her soft, pale skin, and the luxurious mane of dark curls cascading over her shoulders.

Was she just asleep? If so, how could I wake her? The answer to that question came readily. I knew how.

Leaning over further, I gently placed my lips to hers, brushing them across hers before placing my cheek gently against the warmth of her face. I wish I knew her name. I would whisper it now to try and rouse her. My kiss hadn't done the trick, so I leaned back a little to caress her face with the back of my hand. While doing so, I called her the truest name I could think of.

"My love. Please wake up." I coaxed her softly while continuing my caresses. "We have so much to do still. So many things to see."

Once again I applied my kiss to her full lips and suddenly heard humming. My hopes were initially that the noise was coming from her. That she was voicing her appreciation for my tender ministrations. Except I knew that sound. It wasn't human.

I came awake with a start, banging my head on the low ceiling of the shallow cave in the process. Before turning around, I reached for my blaster, knowing full well I was too late.

Through the dust of a clearing sky I could see a form; small in stature with large, pointed ears jutting out from either side of its head. Its green features were illuminated by an even greener lightsaber and I realized immediately I'd found him. Correction: He'd found me.

"Master Yoda?"

"Hmmm," the little Jedi grumbled, eyeing me cautiously. I could feel a power sweep over me and offered very little resistance to it.

"Waiting for you, I have been," he told me.

Apparently satisfied with his readings of me, he switched off his weapon. Before I realized what I was doing, I had pulled mine.

Old habits are hard to break. My past and my Sith training was all I knew. Countless times I had seen fear in my victims eyes, had seen beads of nervous sweat pop up all over their brow before I ended their miserable life. Yoda was demonstrating neither of these characteristics. He calmly gazed at me as if he were waiting for something.

"Well?" he prompted.

"You realize there's a sizable bounty on your head," I informed him, coming to a crouched position, though still keeping my blaster pointed in his direction. "I could live quite comfortably on it for the rest of my days."

"Do what you think you must, you should."

My mind was at war with itself, much like in an old fable. On one side there was Light. It told me to put down my blaster; reminded me that I was here for answers, not to collect a bounty.

On the other side was Dark. It told me to shoot the creature and be done with it. Be done with it all. With that many credits, I could leave Sidious and Anakin. Leave Coruscant. I could disappear.

And yet, there was somebody else who had something to say: The nameless woman who haunted me. I had a strong feeling she would be very disappointed with me. I didn't wish to let her down, so I holstered my blaster.

"Good," Master Yoda told me. "Now, come with me, you will."


	11. Chapter 11

Distraction: Chapter Eleven

For being seemingly slightly disabled, the little Jedi seemed more than able to maneuver the stony path up into the jagged ridge. I had been so close, having taken shelter at the base of the same location. His dwelling was a small domed hovel carved from mud that perfectly matched its surroundings. It could easily have been mistaken for part of the ridge, which I supposed was the point.

"Sit, you shall." He said when we entered, pointing with his walking stick toward a dusty chair. I had sand in bodily crevices I hadn't realized I'd had before now and didn't bother wiping off the seat.

"Master Yoda," I began, only to be interrupted.

"Tea. Tea, I shall fix you."

A drink sounded wonderful. I hadn't had anything since I'd left the cantina early that morning. I was parched, but I was also too eager to wait. I had questions.

Almost as if he were reading my mind, the Jedi Master scolded me and hobbled to the kitchen. "Time for questions later. A decent blend from a neighbor I've gotten. Try it, you should."

Neighbor? What neighbor? I hadn't seen any sign of anything living out there. Who would want to live here anyway? And why was Yoda here? He could've chosen any desolate system to hide in. Why this one?

"No sugar or cream for me, thanks."

His shoulders sagged as he poured dark, steaming liquid into two chipped, pottery mugs. He handed me mine and then retrieved his own before sitting on a narrow sofa across from me. He sighed before taking a sip. I mimicked his actions, delighted and surprised the concoction tasted better than it had smelled.

"Many questions, you have. Answer them all, I will."

Where to begin? Perhaps the most daunting one first. "Who am I?"

I watched him closely, ready to dispute any half-truth or outright lie I detected. Surely, this creature was honest. He was, after all, the leader of the righteous Jedi, was he not?

An additional wrinkle was added to the multitude he already had on his green forehead, and it drew his eyes together. Again, I felt a rush of power over me.

Apparently satisfied, he leaned forward onto his stick. "Who think you are, do you?"

Fine. We would play by his rules. "I've been mistaken for Obi-Wan Kenobi on numerous occasions, as a matter of fact," I told him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I knew very well. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are not."

It pained me to hear it. What was I thinking? That I could take his place? I shouldn't have come here, I decided. No matter what, however, I would not be returning to Coruscant. I wondered if I had enough influence left to win a few hands in town. At least enough for a ticket off this sand heap.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my knee. Yoda had struck me with his walking stick, and not delicately either.

"Control your thoughts you should. My student, much more careful would he be. When trained how to guard your mind, only then, useful will you be."

"Useful?" I couldn't help but reply with a scornful laugh. In this state I was about as useful as a teat on a bull bantha.

"Ahhh," he hummed. "Lack confidence you do. Fear, you feel. See it I can. Feel it in the Force, I do. Surrounds you, it does."

I hung my head. Ever since this all began, I had been plagued with doubts and yes, fear. I didn't know who I was or where I fit in any longer. "If you were in my position, you'd feel the same."

Once again, my leg was tapped, only this time it was a more sympathetic gesture.

"Spoke harshly did I earlier. Obi-Wan I said you were not, yet a shadow of Obi-Wan you are."

My face pinched in confusion. "What? What does that mean? Can't you be straightforward? Tell me the truth! Who am I?"

Another grunt followed by a look of disappointment. "The resemblance, uncanny it is. Inside your mouth, we should look."

"Wh…what did you say?" Did he have some sort of fascination with oral hygiene? Or had sand worked its way into his brain?

In quick succession to his comment, a shiny metal lid came flying from the kitchen into his tridactyl claw.

"For yourself, you should see."

I didn't understand, but I wasn't going to admit anything more. If he was insane, then perhaps I should humor him. In the state I was currently in, he could more than likely dispose of me fairly quickly. I had spied his lightsaber in the corner of the common area the moment I'd walked in. I was presently without one. It wouldn't be much of a fight.

I did as he asked and opened my mouth, using the reflective surface to study it. Teeth, gums, tongue. Everything seemed present and in normal condition.

"Hi dun unnerthan whu do nook or."

Again with the stick, he pried my lower lip down, revealing a series of dashes and numbers. I looked closely and then lowered the lid and shut my mouth.

"What is that?"

"A code. Used by cloning facilities, it is."

There was no hesitation or telltale signs he was lying to me. I had to look again and reversed the digits and dashes to gain a more accurate reading. The final number that followed two slashes was twenty-three.

Yoda seemed to know about this. Perhaps he knew what that meant as well.

"Twenty-three?"

"Your creation number. The order in which you were made, that is."

I allowed the possibility to sink in, only for it to refuse to go down without a fight. This couldn't be possible! I voiced my opinion, again revealing my lack of control to him, but at this point, I didn't care.

"Let me get this straight. Somehow and for some reason, somebody has cloned Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and I'm number twenty-three? Why? Why would anyone want to do this?"

Yoda looked at me with large, kind, green eyes that still showed very little sympathy. However, they did reveal patience. The type of patience that came from a long lifetime of dealing with idiots such as myself.

He was silently waiting for me to figure it out on my own. I knew the answer. I just didn't want to believe it.

"The Emperor." I stated flatly. "He's using clones of Kenobi to do his bidding. Just for his own entertainment? Or as a final retaliation to the Jedi?"

"Both, I believe," Yoda confirmed. "The Dark Side, difficult to see through, it is. Turbulent and clouded the Force has become."

I understood that particular statement better than anything he'd said so far. A Sith didn't desire peace. They thrived on malice and discontent. Even my own name reflected that: Malefic. Lord Malefic. I outwardly cringed as I recalled it.

"More questions, have you, hm?"

It was difficult to get past the first one. Although I'd suspected I had some type of connection to Kenobi, I didn't think I was an exact replica of him.

"Yes," I spoke with far less emotion. This next line of questioning was more intimate than discovering my own identity.

"There's a woman. A beautiful woman. Dark eyes and equally dark hair. I dream about her. I've had waking visions of her. She calls me by…his name."

Again, Master Yoda showed no sign of surprise. Surely, the Jedi aren't that stoic. And then it occurred to me: Why should he be showing surprise when…

"I'm not the first clone to sit here and talk with you, am I?"

"No," he stated simply.

"The others - Did they have the same visions?" I could almost guess his answer.

"Yes."

I closed my eyes. The room was tilting and I needed to find my balance. I searched inside for some type of support. Dark or Light. I didn't care at this point. I needed something!

Suddenly, a soft, soothing voice began telling a story. I kept my eyes closed but listened intently.

"Senator Padme Amidala, her name is. A love affair she and Obi-Wan developed. Obi-Wan's student, jealous he became. This jealousy, led him down a dark path, it did. At his hands, was Obi-Wan killed."

For some reason, learning of this particular betrayal hurt me more than anything else. I had considered Anakin not only a comrade but a brother. If I had feelings for anyone other than this woman, it was him.

"Sorry, am I. For you, for Anakin, for the Senator. Confused, you are. In the dark, Skywalker is, but in pain, the Senator is."

That got my attention. I opened my eyes and leaned forward. "Pain? What pain? Are you saying she's alive? In my last dream, I saw her lying still and thought she was dead. Isn't she dead?"

"Her spirit, still in this world does it reside but troubled it is. Waiting on you, she has been."

"I know," I mumbled, finding it more than a little difficult to take all of this in. I thought of pinching myself to make sure this wasn't just another dream, but the sand digging into my backside was proof enough. "What do I do? How do I find her?"

"Surrounded by darkness, she is. Only her life force I can read, not her location."

"I see," I answered, though I really didn't and I honestly had no idea what to do next. "Tell me one more thing. If I'm not the first clone of Kenobi to come talk to you, what did the others do at this point?"

"Different in small ways, they all were. Some angrier than others. Deny the truth, a few did. Two eaten by Krayt dragons they were."

That could've easily been me. I shook my head over my own foolishness. What had I been thinking wandering around the desert, blinded by a storm? From this point on, I was going to have to be a lot smarter.

Again Yoda waited patiently while I considered everything he'd told me. I studied each experience I'd had the past few months until finally, the light came on, so-to-speak.

"The palace. She has to be in the palace!" I said excitedly, disappointed my discovery hadn't even caused a twitch on Yoda's face. I calmed myself down, remembering this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with this. Hopefully, it would be the last. "I was following a clue I'd seen in a vision, which led me to the lower levels of the palace where I found a datachip. That's when I first suspected something was…wrong with me. There was top-level security down there, so that's where she has to be."

"Only in your mind is wrongness. Embrace the truth, accept and learn from your discoveries you should. If not, your undoing will they be."

I understood. I could either take this information, be brave and create a decent life from it, or I could run and keep running for the remainder of my existence. Running probably wasn't the best option. The Emperor had spies in every corner of the galaxy. Most likely, on Tatooine as well.

The best reason, however, was that someone was depending on me. Someone I loved. Funny. I loved her and I didn't even know her. Not really.

Following my decision, I glanced outside the single round window in the kitchen and saw the double suns dipping low on the horizon. Yoda once again read my thoughts.

"Too late and dangerous to travel it is. Sleep here, you shall."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I told him, followed by a friendly smile. I truly was thankful for all the information he'd provided but realized my future was my own. The realization was both liberating and frightening.

I was exhausted and lay immediately down on the sofa he'd vacated. Yoda hobbled over and retrieved a worn blanket from a trunk and handed it to me.

"Cold in the evenings, it is. If you need me, in the next room will I be."

I spread the blanket over my legs and used my arm as a pillow. There was a lot on my mind, but if I was to make any plans the next day, I needed to get some rest.

Before leaving me, Yoda glanced back. "Good night, Obi-Wan," he said with as little enthusiasm as he had anything else.

Although I now understood my new reality, I had yet to come to terms with it. "You can call me Ben," I suggested with a grin. "Good night, Master Yoda."


	12. Chapter 12

Distraction: Chapter Twelve 

I had bummed a ride from a smuggler heading back to the Core. Inside a pocket in my vest were several credits Master Yoda had loaned me, but why pay for something you can get for free? The only catch was, he wouldn’t be going on in to Coruscant. His destination was Byss, a few planets out from the capital. It wasn’t much of an issue for me. There were a few humanoids there who owed me a favor or two. I was sure I’d be able to catch another ride into Galactic City. Hopefully, I could still fool them into believing I was on their side; the Dark Side. 

Little by little the darker influence of the Force was leaving me – like a dying soldier bleeding out. My grip upon it was slim. And I was okay with that. Ever since meeting with Yoda, I had begun feeling a power filling me that was warm and surprisingly comfortable. No more was I filled with a cacophony of screams, agony, and hatred, but a beautiful melody was playing. I could easily get used to this. 

But could I hide it? As I contemplated that question, I dared to poke at it and study it more. I wondered if others could see or possibly sense it. Surely, I was glowing. 

I glanced around the relatively cramped transport. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one in need of a lift off Tatooine. However, nobody was paying any attention to me. Most often than not, those who were trying to hide, minded their own business. I was safe. At least for now. 

I reached again inside my vest to touch the credits Yoda had given me. If my luck ran out, I probably had enough for a transport off Byss. Whatever got me home the quickest was best. I was eager to find Padme. Not just for her sake but for mine as well. Only then would I feel complete. 

But would she accept me for who I was? Would she understand? Or would she be appalled and cast me from her sight? I wasn’t sure I’d even come to terms with it yet. How could I ask her to? 

The possibility of her not wanting anything to do with me hadn’t crossed my mind. I didn’t want to think about it. 

“Padme Amidala. Senator Amidala. Padme….Padme.” I repeated, drawing a few strange looks from others. Oops. I hadn’t meant to say all that outloud. I smiled at a particular young female, who was the cutest little palliduvan I’d ever seen. In response, she blushed and hid behind her mother’s skirt. 

And suddenly, I was filled with joy. It came on without warning and spilled over until it transformed me into a raving lunatic. I started laughing and couldn’t stop. I bent at the waist and tried to catch my breath, until finally the giggling tapered off and stopped. Still, I couldn’t help but smile – a big, toothy smile, unlike any I could remember revealing. To anyone! Needless to say, the other passengers shied away from me the rest of the trip and gave me a wide berth when I exited the transport. 

And yet, I’d discovered another way to avoid large crowds. The Light side apparently had its merits. 

I found an old comrade of mine and talked him into letting me borrow his own personal corvette. Soon, I was off Byss and on my way to Coruscant. 

By the time I reached Galactic City, the skies were growing dark. I carefully crept around to the back gates of what used to be the Jedi Temple gardens and opened them with ease. There was a stone path that led to a lower level entrance not too many used these days. I imagined perhaps this was the way the Jedi Padawans snuck back into the Temple when they were out past curfew. I quickly deactivated the locking mechanism and entered into a dark hallway. This corridor would lead directly to a bank of elevators which would take me further down where I needed to be. 

I selected basement level where I had visited before and waited. Once the lift started moving, I felt a cold chill run across my skin. I recognized it immediately. Someone was searching for me. Immediately, I strengthened my mental shields. I wasn’t sure who it had been, but it was either Sidious or Anakin who had recognized my return. I needed to be careful.  
I had reached the doors where the guards had been only to find the posts were abandoned. I had a bad feeling about this. Almost as if I’d been expected. 

When I heard the sound of a lightsaber come to life behind me, I wasn’t surprised -- just disappointed. 

“We knew you’d come back. You always do.” 

I recognized Anakin’s voice and slowly rotated. 

“You’ve known all along, haven’t you?” I questioned him, knowing full well he was too cocky and confident not to reply. He was enjoying this. 

“Of course we did. This isn’t the first time, you know. What is it now? Twenty-two? Three? Something like that. I’ve lost count.” 

“I’m not like the others,” I told him, bolstering my courage while wishing I could call for my lightsaber. I’d left it at the bottom of a trunk at the end of my bed. 

“That’s what they’ve all said. Oh, this?” Anakin answered me before I had even asked and pulled my favored weapon from the folds of his cloak. “I wouldn’t want to fight you unfairly. Of course, you can have it.” 

The second the ‘saber was in my grasp, Anakin lunged at me. I had battled the young man on many occasions in the past; during training sessions, in front of our Master who often got his kicks watching one of us get injured, or when the boy simply had lost his temper and wished to kill me. This was different. I was an intruder and Master Sidious expected him to deal with me as he saw fit. 

Another difference was me. I no longer was filled anger or hatred. I was fighting for what was right. I was fighting for her. For the first time in my life, I had something to fight for and so much to gain. 

I blocked swing after swing of his, relying on my natural athleticism to avoid many others. I knew Anakin well and realized he was getting frustrated. Quite soon, he would taunt me in an attempt to make me lose my focus. That particular ploy had worked once or twice, but it wouldn’t today. Today, I was being bolstered by all that was good in the galaxy. I was filled with the Light. 

I smiled at his numerous techniques meant to disarm me. There were a couple of maneuvers he executed flawlessly. I should know, because I taught them to him myself. 

“She’s not going anywhere,” he hissed when our ‘sabers met between us, drawing our faces closer. “She’s right where she belongs. With me.” 

I didn’t reply, knowing my silence would annoy him far worse than any verbal response I could muster. 

“Even if you defeat me, you won’t win. The Emperor will make sure of that.” 

My grin grew wider. Where I was taking her, not even the Emperor or his goons would discover. The plan was for me to retrieve the senator and then meet up with Master Yoda on Dagobah. I questioned his choice, but only because I knew very little about it. The place basically was a swamp floating around in a system named after it. It was strong with the Light however and ignored by the Empire. For those two reasons alone, it was a wise choice. Thick with vegetation, ship scans resulted in nothing but static. We would be well hidden. 

I cleared my mind just in case my thoughts had escaped me. 

“So, Dagobah it is then.” 

Dammit. I was too late. Yoda was right. I needed to work on my shielding. I never had to worry about it before. These days, it seemed I had much more to hide. 

I refocused my attention and showed Anakin a few maneuvers I’d never bothered teaching him. All his attention was now zeroed in on defense. Good. At least it would shut him up. 

As we continued to fight, I realized my energy level was being renewed incrementally. It seemed someone was helping me. I suspected Master Yoda. Even though my strength had returned, I realized it wouldn’t last forever. I needed to end this now.  
I intentionally mentally forecasted a flip over Anakin’s head, something he probably expected from me. Only I didn’t perform it. When the boy swiped behind him hoping to amputate my legs on my way down, I landed in front of him instead. 

His surprise was evident and immediate. I didn’t waste the opportunity and arced my ‘saber horizontally, neatly and precisely through his neck. 

I stared down at the head which rolled toward my feet, eyes still open and glowing yellow and red as they did whenever one was tuned in to the Dark Side. The colors quickly faded, however, back to their original blue and only then did it occur to me what I’d done. 

A voice inside reminded me I’d had no choice. Even though it was my own fault for revealing my destination, I couldn’t allow him to live and track us down. It was my duty to protect her; but first, I had to find her. I had no choice but to hurry now. Surely, the Emperor would discover his favorite’s fall soon, which limited my time as well as my chances. 

Damn. This wasn’t going as I’d hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Distraction: Chapter Thirteen

Expediency was key as I flew down the stairwell that had previously led me to the datachip. Anakin's words confirmed my initial feeling that Padme was down here somewhere, even though that somewhere could be any one of a few dozen rooms - each locked up tight. One hallway led to another which crossed with yet another. It was a maddening maze and I didn't have time to check every one of these rooms!

[Quiet your mind, you should. Be still. Listen. Only then, hear the Force, you will.]

I hadn't been certain if the voice had been in my head or if it had actually been audible, but I listened and followed its advice. When my mind told me to hurry, I stopped, closed my eyes, and took a couple of deep breaths. When I opened my eyes again, I felt more at peace and glanced again down the next corridor. And there it was. Like a beacon piercing deep shadows, one doorway stood out from the rest. Surrounding it was a glow as bright as any sun. I hurried to it and opened it with trembling hands.

Immediately, the light dissipated and I found myself standing in a large, sterile, white room with a single bed in the middle of it. A woman dressed as a medic was startled by my appearance. Before she could alert anyone, I knocked her unconscious with the butt of my lightsaber. I carefully lay her down on the floor and approached the single patient she was caring for.

The woman lying before me was lovelier than any of her appearances in my dreams.

"Padme?" My voice was unsteady with emotion, so I reached out and touched her face to try and stir her. No luck. Her skin was as soft as silk and warm. Just as I'd imagined it would be. I could've stood there admiring her for hours, but an alarm was going off in my head. We needed to move.

There were a number of wires and tubes hooked to her body, and I carefully removed them all before lifting her over my shoulder. When I carried her out into the hallway, I decided not to return the way I'd arrived. I sensed danger coming from that direction. Instead, I would find another exit.

Deeper into the building I hurried as fast as I could, the weight of her body slowing my steps. As long as I remained calm and focused, the Force guided me. Finally reaching the lowest level, we made our way around the variety of foundation pillars, crumbled stone, and rows, and rows of cables. An inner voice urged me forward to an outer wall where there was a rusted grate. When I pulled hard with one hand, it broke away, causing the surrounding stone to crumble out with it. There was no choice now but to head in first and pull her along behind me. This would be a lot easier if she'd wake up.

Our escape was cramped, wet, and it smelled awful, but at least we were free. Almost.

I emerged first, once again sending my senses out into the night. I could scarcely believe it, but no one was even close to where we were. They were still searching through the rooms above. I pulled Padme out with me. Her lovely dark blue gown was torn and soiled, but she was alive and she was with me.

It was easier to carry her in both arms, I discovered as I hustled across the back lawn toward the street. In Galactic City, the traffic never ceased, and in the evening, the streets and skylanes were even more congested; which is why I headed south, using the Force to destroy the glowlamps we passed. I knew exactly where I was going and who would help us. We were making good time, having to stop only a couple of instances when a speeder or transport drew too close. 

Never before would the thought have ever crossed my mind, but CocoTown was a welcome sight. Just a couple more blocks and we would reach our destination, which was a relief because my legs were starting to give out.

We burst into the diner without bothering to knock, and I deposited my burden carefully down on a tabletop.

"Obi-Wan! What's the matter?" Dex appeared, surprised but happy to see me. That is until he got a better look at his table. "Why that's Senator Amidala!" he croaked. "What's wrong with her?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I managed while trying to catch my breath. "She was being held prisoner in the palace. There was a medic there with her, so I suspect she's been drugged."

"I see," Dex replied while hovering over her. With one huge finger, he pried open her eye. The pupil was pinpoint and sluggish to respond. "Your suspicions are correct, my old friend. I may have something that will help. Wait here."

While he retrieved whatever he had in mind, I took the opportunity to reach for Padme's hand. There was no response as I'd hoped, but it felt nice nonetheless.

"Listen," I whispered to her. "I'm not the one you've been waiting for, but I'm willing to be whatever you need. I'll..."

My oath was cut short by Dex's return. In his grip, he held a steaming mug.

"Is that some special tonic or something?" I asked.

"This? No. Just caff. Here, help me sit her up."

Together, we managed to get some of the liquid caffeine into her system before laying her back down. Now, all we could do was wait.

"You look like you've been drug through a swamp behind a herd of bantha," he noted. "Get some rest. I'll watch over her."

Reluctantly, I did as Dex suggested, though stayed within sight. My muscles were aching, but before finally closing my eyes, I took one last look at her.

"Obi-Wan? Can you hear me? It's me. Padme."

It was good to hear her voice again, if only if it was just in my dreams. "Padme," I murmured still half asleep.

When a hand gently shook my shoulder, I immediately woke up and came to a crouching, defensive position. It was an involuntary reaction resulting from a life of mistrust and danger.

"It's okay," she was saying to me with a soothing voice and loving gaze. "I knew you'd come."

I couldn't match her kindness or appreciation. The look on my face was probably something closer to dread.

"What's wrong?" Her face changed to show her concern. "You never could hide anything from me, so just spit it out and get it over with."

Where to begin? I'd gone over this a thousand times in my mind. What would I say to her if I ever got to face her? What would I do? Now that it was actually happening, my tongue was tied. I had to be truthful, and yet I was afraid of what her response would be.

"I'm…" I began, before licking my lips. Why was my mouth suddenly so dry? "I'm..." I tried again, "not who you think I am."

At first, she looked confused and then grinned lopsidedly. "Stop pulling my leg. Why is my gown so wet? Is it raining?"

"Padme, this is serious," I told her, reaching for her hand.

She gripped the digits tightly this time and gazed at me with sad eyes. "I know. That's what worries me."

"Dex, you might as well listen too," I said nervously. "You both need to hear this."

My audience of two listened attentively as I spun my tragic tale. I didn't leave out any details and when it was completed, Padme didn't bat an eye.

"I see," she responded with very little emotion.

What did that mean? Did she believe me? I couldn't read her reaction to the news either on her face or through the Force. What was she thinking?

Without any more hesitation, I plowed on. "Master Yoda wants me to bring you to Dagobah. He's already there waiting for us. We'll be safe there and you…"

"No," she interrupted me.

Again, I didn't understand what she meant. She wasn't going? Or she didn't wish to go with me? Maybe she disliked Yoda for some reason. What I needed to do was silence my troubled mind and wait for an explanation. This whole patience thing was new to me.

"We aren't going to Dagobah. We're going to Kamino," she told me decisively as if I didn't have a say in the matter.

"Hold on," I argued, standing up to face her.

Padme continued, though her attention was directed at Dex, not me. "The only ones with such advanced cloning technology - the only ones I know who can create a clone this perfect would be the Kaminoans, wouldn't you agree?"

"Why yes, Senator," Dex rumbled in agreement. "Their scientists would be more than adept to handle something like that."

"We're not going to Kamino," I cut in, trying my best to sound authoritative, though was resolutely ignored. That alone should've upset me were it not for the fact she had just called me perfect.

"That's what I thought," Padme continued. "When you're trying to rid yourself of an ant infestation, you don't stomp them randomly…"

"You destroy the colony," Dex completed the ancient philosophy.

I couldn't argue the wisdom in it, but she had another thing coming if she thought I was going to allow her to go to Kamino.

But then her dark eyes looked at me in a way that proved she was absolutely determined, and I began to understand why Kenobi had fallen in love with her in the first place. She certainly had a mind of her own.

"I'm going to Kamino to destroy the cloning facility," she announced rather matter-of-factly. "Are you coming with me?"

At that moment, I realized nothing I said would change her mind, although I had to wonder: Why was it the beautiful ones were always the most stubborn?


	14. Chapter 14

Distraction: Chapter Fourteen

"Your friend has more connections than I initially thought," Padme noted as we distanced ourselves from the ecumenopolis known as Coruscant.

"Who, Dex?" I would like to take credit for the connection myself, but I couldn't. "He's not my friend. Not really." I couldn't even take credit by association, but Dex had really come through for us. The yacht he'd managed to borrow for our trip to Kamino was comfortable and luxurious. Sidious never sent Anakin or me out in anything this nice.

"You mean, he's a friend… was a friend of Obi-Wan's. I'm having a problem with that, because you are Obi-Wan."

While preparing the ship for lightspeed, I couldn't help but cast Padme a look of sincere doubt.

"I know that look. See? Your mannerisms, your looks, your opinions…"

"My connection to the Dark Side," I finished her sentence for her, shutting her up completely. I didn't think she would give up on a debate that quickly, but a second glance revealed she hadn't. Her face had gone pale.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be…"

Before Padme finished the thought, she had unstrapped herself from the copilot's seat and fled the bridge. I would've followed, but one of us had to fly. On second thought, a ship this nice could probably fly itself. There wasn't time to figure out if it could. I'd already done the configurations for lightspeed. Hopefully, she was braced for it.

As soon as the ship's engines engaged and we were moving smoothly amongst the stars, I abandoned the bridge myself and went to search for her. I found her in the 'fresher, bent over a durasteel toilet.

"Uuuuh," she moaned, her voice bouncing back from the water's surface. "What was in that caff?"

"Nothing," I explained, lifting her hair away from the bowl. "Dex said you might experience some sickness. Here," I remembered, fumbling through my vest pockets before finding a small hypospray. "He said to use this if you experienced any withdrawal symptoms."

"You do it," she groaned. "I can't lift my head."

I applied the injection port onto her neck and released the trigger.

"What was in that?" she questioned a little too late.

On the label of the spray was a script I couldn't read. "I have no idea," I told her truthfully. "I assumed you knew or you trusted Dex at least."

"Obi-Wan did," Padme spoke into the bowl. "So I did as well."

"A friend of a friend. I get it."

She finally withdrew from the toilet and leaned back against the wall behind her.

"Your color's returning, so I guess whatever it was, it's working," I smiled though I couldn't ignore the fact our conversation was getting more awkward by the second.

"It is," she agreed though her eyes were squeezed tightly together. "My head is still spinning."

Never had I considered myself a slow thinker. She certainly had a way of throwing me off my game. "Here," I finally suggested, reaching over to grab a towel before moistening it in the sink. I then passed it to her.

"Thanks," she told me before wiping her face and mouth with it. One eye opened gradually before the other joined it and she gazed over at me. I had matched her posture and was sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall. "You do realize I have questions."

"Yes, I realize that," I answered. So far, all she'd heard was my side. I was interested in hearing her story as well. "And I will gladly provide any information you require. We need to move past this if we are to be an effective team by the time we reach Kamino."

"This is surreal," she said before a chuckle of disbelief. "You're just like him. You talk like him, look like him, and even think like him, and yet, you're not him."

She paused following her confession and I could detect the sadness in her eyes had returned.

"I'm sorry for that," I admitted. "Can you tell me if you recall what happened to him? What happened to you?"

Her dark eyes were moist with unshed tears, as she glanced up and over, her mind apparently struggling to provide a memory. "That part's a little sketchy. I do remember sneaking on board his ship. You see, Anakin had joined with the Dark Side and Obi-Wan was going to Mustafar to try and bring him back. I was worried about him and so I…." she hiccupped once and then sunk her forehead onto her drawn knees. A sob shook her frame.

An immediate though alien feeling came over me and covered me like a wet blanket. It weighed me down and I quickly decided I didn't like it. Not one damn bit! This had to be sympathy. I couldn't stop myself from caressing her head and running her long locks through my fingers.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," I said to try and comfort her. "I'm here for you if that helps."

Her shoulders shuddered from a long intake of air before she pulled her head up and wiped away her tears. "Of course it does. I'm just upset because, you see, it was my fault Obi-Wan was killed. He and Anakin were battling on the landing platform. I didn't want that. I didn't want either of them to get hurt, but especially not Obi-Wan. I stepped out of the ship and yelled at him. He turned to look at me and that's when…" She sniffled and looked away before continuing. "That's when he was struck down. I ran to help him, but all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. Something was choking me. That's all I remember."

An invisible choke hold was one of Anakin's favorite negotiation strategies. He used it often and I could see him using it on Padme. But no more. That was the last time he'd use it on her or anyone else. I decided to share some information regarding Anakin with her, hoping it would offer her some relief.

"I dealt with Anakin right before I came to get you. He's dead." I stated it bluntly. No use hiding it. It was best to be honest with each other.

"Good." She said the word, but I couldn't imagine someone like her would ever mean it. I didn't question her on it, however. The timing wasn't right.

"After…" I began. There were a few things I needed to know, but I wanted to ask them the right way. She was already hurting. I didn't wish to make it worse. I started again. "After you passed out from being choked, do you recall ever having a conscious moment? At any time did you realize where you were and what was happening?"

Her brow furrowed and I wondered if I had offended her somehow. Then I realized she was sifting through memories.

"I believe so. At the time, I thought I'd imagined it. I probably was. I'm not Force-sensitive. There's no way it was real."

"What wasn't real?" I prodded. There was a reason I had asked. I just hoped she provided the right answer.

"There was an instance in the beginning when I overheard Anakin speaking with a woman. They were discussing the dosage of anesthesia I was being given. Anakin was very specific about my so-called quality of care."

I smiled when she rolled her eyes, though her playfulness was short-lived.

"The only other time I recall is when the medic forgot my dosage. She was late that day, which offered me enough lucidness to call out. Only, the strangest thing was, I didn't call out using my voice. It was all in my head."

My pulse quickened with hope. Could it be possible? "How long ago was this?"

Padme shook her head. "I don't know, really. I lost all track of time while I was there."

I wasn't ready to give up just yet. "What did you say when you called out? Do you remember that much?"

"Uhm.." I could tell she was thinking and I wanted to help her, though I didn't know how. "This is silly."

No. She had to tell me! "Don't worry about that. Please tell me," I pleaded.

"Very well. I was talking to Obi-Wan. I was asking him to come find me. I told him that I loved him and…."

"Don't leave me here," I interjected. "You said 'Don't leave me here."

She gazed at me in confusion. "Yes, that's it exactly. How do you know that?"

"I believe I'm the one who intercepted the message."

"Oh," she uttered before her eyes flew open wide. "Oh! How embarrassing! And the dreams! All those dreams about…about…when we were…that was you?"

I chuckled. I could tell by the darkening hue of her cheeks she was blushing, but I couldn't help myself. "Don't be embarrassed," I teased. "If you hadn't contacted me, we wouldn't be here. I never would've even looked for you. I was happily living my life being a Sith."

One of her eyebrows arched high on her forehead, causing me to chuckle again. "Really? A happy Sith? Isn't that an enigma? You are special, indeed."

Now, who was the one doing the teasing? "Come. Let me help you to a room where you can get some rest."

I led her to a comfortable sleep cabin down the corridor. She smiled at me as she closed the door and I turned away to return to the cockpit, only to be drawn back by her voice.

"Ben? Thanks for coming to get me."

Her appreciation warmed my soul. "You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15

Distraction: Chapter Fifteen

Padmé had a plan and I had to admit it might work, although it was dangerous. It was the best idea we could come up with under the circumstances. I would just have to be ready if she should need my help. If anything bad happened to her, I would never forgive myself.

"I've never been to Kamino," she informed me as we entered the steely blue planet's orbit. "Even though they were a part of the Republic, they always kept to themselves. From what I understand, the Kaminoans will make a deal with the devil himself if they can profit from it."

My thoughts were that's exactly what they'd done. I couldn't imagine a ruler of the underworld being any more sinister than Master Sidious.

She had cleaned and repaired her gown, as well as fixed her hair and makeup, although the supplies on board were minimal. Personally, I didn't understand what all her fuss was about. She was perfect the way she was.

"Once you're inside," I reminded her, "distract them the best you can or else our mission has failed before it's begun."

"I like the sound of that. 'Our mission," she smiled at me before I started the landing procedures.

I couldn't help but mimic her expression. We made a good team, but that was probably because I had so much respect for her. And even though I didn't deserve it, she seemed to respect me as well. I had taken the lead on this adventure, but I'd listened to her ideas, weighed them fairly and together we decided the best way to proceed. I just hoped it went off without a hitch. I didn't like surprises.

We landed on a floating platform which led to an entrance of what appeared to be the main facility. The skies were as dark as the sea with heavy droplets of rain splattering all surfaces. The ocean on either side of the ramp was a mass of dark, rolling waters.

"Pleasant weather they have here," I pointed out sarcastically as I secured the ship.

"Some type of gravitational anomaly flooded their cities long ago. They've adapted and flourished despite of it."

Her intelligence astounded me. I was beginning to think there wasn't anything in the galaxy she didn't know something about.

And here I was, alive for what? Three to six months? Every memory and experience I had were not actually my own. It was a humbling thought. Padmé believed Obi-Wan's memories would rise to the surface over time. At least I think she hoped they would. Perhaps in a way, she felt she'd have him again. I hoped she was correct – not just for my sake, but for hers as well. Maybe then the sadness in her eyes would be gone for good.

"All right. I'll head in first. You follow after. And Ben? Please be careful."

"I'll do my best," I muttered, staring through the windows across the front of the facility where a being with a prolonged neck and large white eyes waited to greet this uninvited guest.

I sank back into the shadows on board while Padmé exited the ship and made her way across the platform. The cloak we found on board did little to protect her from the pounding surf and rain, but she'd made it inside. Now, all I had to do was wait for the sign and then sneak in myself.

~*~

My hair was so wet it was plastered to my scalp and my gown was soaked through, but there was no way to speed this up. The winds sweeping off the surf were pushing against me. It was a struggle just to keep my footing. By the time I'd made it indoors, someone was already there to welcome me.

I smiled in a friendly greeting and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Padmé Amidala, attaché to the Emperor."

"Welcome to Kamino Ms. Amidala." The vocalizations were far gentler than I'd expected - almost soothing in nature. "I am Tan-We. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm afraid my visit isn't arbitrary. The Emperor is most displeased with your latest products. He sent me here to investigate the problem and to express his grievances."

Another Kaminoan joined the conversation. This one was even taller and I suspected, male.

"Ms. Amidala, our Prime Minister, Lama Su," the first one stated before stepping aside.

"We were not informed of any grievances and your presence is most unexpected." The voice was deeper, its tone also fluid, though he was definitely male.

My stomach was tying itself in knots, but I steadied my breath and stood as tall as I could, although I rose to only about their waist. "The Emperor sent me to find out why he has been having such difficulty with his purchases."

"The Emperor was fully aware of the risks accompanying his wishes. The proper time allotment is ten cycles, not one. There are too many factors to take into consideration. Too many opportunities for complications," the Prime Minister was quick to point out.

"These so-called 'factors' are exactly why I'm here," I countered. "The expiration on these clones should be much more than a quarter of a cycle. The investment is far too great for such discrepancies." I swallowed hard. The next few seconds would make or break our plan. "Perhaps if I could take a look at the sequencing targets, I would be able to tell where the problem lies."

I held my breath while the two Kaminoans stepped aside for a private conversation. The key to this operation was for me to get into the main lab while Ben investigated the current inventory. But first, I had to sound convincing. I'd done a little reading about the cloning process during the trip and felt secure in my limited knowledge. I should do fine, as long as they didn't ask me any questions.

"Perhaps we could hurry this up," I bravely commented, eager to get all this over with. "The Emperor is not a patient man."

The female leader turned toward me. "Follow us."

~*~

Finally the sign was given. Padmé and the Kaminoans had left the foyer, which gave me the opportunity to enter unaware. I ran through across the metal platform and into the building, not really caring I was leaving puddles in my wake. I headed down the opposite corridor I had seen Padmé take and hurried along the curved wall before ducking through an open door.

My wet boots caused me to slide toward a balustrade I nearly went over. Once I caught myself, I glanced over the railing. All I could see was more corridors like the one I'd just left behind. After I quieted my mind, the Force led me to jump down two levels, which I did, landing firm-footed on a similar balustrade, although this one was double-sided.

My senses led me down the elevated, open walkway to a transparisteel room with rows upon rows of clear cases, stacked at least ten high. In each case was a body with a face very similar to mine.

These clones were likely the ones waiting to be animated, and there were hundreds of them! Padmé was right. This place needed to be destroyed.

I walked slowly, stunned by what I was witnessing, so much so that I almost didn't notice the sudden change. No longer was I looking at copies of Kenobi, but some were of Anakin as well.

I stopped and stared at one of them and couldn't help but laugh with irony of it all.

"Oh, if you only knew, you'd be so pissed!" I couldn't help telling the empty shell of my old comrade just before I moved on.

This room led to another and then to another, each one showing different developing stages of the cloning process; right down to the cellular level. These smallest units were stored in clear topped tables and were fascinating to watch. They were rapidly changing and soon would need to be transferred to the larger storage compartments, which meant, somebody had to be monitoring them.

I looked up just in time to see another version of myself. Only this one was carrying a datapad and noting his observations. He looked at me about the same time I noticed him and then turned and ran. I had no choice but to follow and overcame him quickly. Apparently, he was some type of laboratory assistant and hadn't been programmed or trained for fighting. A quick twist of his head and he was done for, his neck snapping loudly. I allowed the lifeless clone to slump to the floor, before I was struck with an idea. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

~*~

The DNA sequences flashed across the datascreen before my eyes. I pretended to understand them and made a lot of appreciative and questioning sounds, when honestly I had no idea what I was looking at.

"Perhaps," I began, hoping my study had been worthwhile. "The modifications are being introduced at the incorrect stage." I made a fist to keep my hands from shaking.

Lama Su looked over my shoulder at the screen. "What you speak of is something debated in the laboratory. I will admit to having to alter the modifications due to the demand for a shortened cycle."

My breath came out slowly. So far, things were going well. "That might be your problem." I spun in my seat and gazed at the Kaminoans.

Lama Su returned my gaze and smiled. I think it was a smile. It was hard to tell. "Or the problem would be that you are an intruder and don't know the first thing about cloning. We will ask you again. Who are you and why are you here?"

I tried arguing my original claim, but I had a bad feeling neither of them believed me.

Lama Su disregarded my debate and looked to his companion. "Contact the Emperor and inform him of this young woman, who has come here claiming to be sent by him. Then we shall see who is telling the truth."

Immediately I reached out in my mind as I had once before. [Ben, my luck has run out. They suspect something and are going to try and contact the Emperor. Initiate plan B.] I couldn't wait for a response. In fact, I wasn't even sure if one was coming. I reached inside my damp cloak and withdrew a grenade, then slapped it to the wall of the lab, quickly pressing the engage switch at the same time.

I had nothing against the Kaminoans themselves, just their business dealings. "My advice for you all is to abandon ship," I warned.

~*~

Nothing else would surprise me. Not after what I'd seen. And now that I was dressed like one of them, I was able to freely walk amongst them.

These clones acted as if they had no will of their own and I copied their robotic movements as they lined up for injections or mindlessly ate their midday meal. There was no life in their eyes, no emotion on their faces. They were a blank datapad waiting for an information download. I almost felt sorry for them, but then I remembered, a few months ago, I was right here with them. I was one them. I didn't know any better.

Well, now I did, and it was a time to put a stop to it.

I got in line with a dozen or so Kenobi clones receiving a training weapon. I received one myself, a blunt plasteel sword that mimicked a lightsaber. The Kaminoan handing them out didn't give me a second glance.

I followed along, stopping only twice to place a detonator under a couple of tables. Then I dropped the weapon to congregate with a group that were doing nothing but standing in formation. Soon, they began what appeared to be combat training. Without a spoken word, they lunged at each other, battling one for domination, never upset to lose, or showed pride if they won. I didn't want any part of that and shrunk back to a wall just as a noise filled my head. At first it was like static, but then it cleared and I could hear Padmé's voice, just as if she was standing right next to me. Time was up and I placed a detonator on the training room wall, as well as in the dining hall. Thinking I was in the clear, I quickly retraced my steps, intending to plant a few explosives in the storage area.

My confidence was my undoing, however, for just as soon as I'd left the dining area, a clone worker shouted at me.

"Hey, you over there! Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't have time for explanations or lies and took off. If I'd understood Plan B correctly, we had only minutes to spare.

Enhancing my speed with the Force, I hurried through the corridors and met up with Padmé just outside the laboratory.

"We've got to go!" she shouted excitedly.

"This way!" I grabbed her hand to pull her along with me, only skidding to a stop when the corridor ahead of us began filling with Kenobis. Each one of them held a real lightsaber of their own and their eyes were golden.

"Go back!" Padmé yelled as we headed in the opposite direction, only to find the same thing. This time, however, it was numerous Anakins who blocked our path.

"What do we do now?" Padmé asked nervously, holding more tightly to my hand.

I glanced around and up. We were back on the elevated walkway with both exits blocked. There was only one choice.

"Do you trust me?"

A smile lit her eyes. "Implicitly."

"Then hang onto me."

Padmé wrapped her arms around my neck as I jumped two stories up onto the walkway which would lead us to the foyer and out the front doors. But only if we hurried. Already, the thunder of many feet in pursuit were rumbling our direction. Soon, we would be overtaken.

"We don't have time for this!" she needlessly told me.

"Then we'll have to make a run for it." This time I lifted her into my arms.

My speed was minimally affected by her added weight. Whether it was adrenaline or purely the Force, I had no idea, but we made it outside just as the first explosive detonated. It shook the facility and caused cracks to form in the outer walls. The second rocked the walkway and caused the city to tilt dangerously toward the sea.

"The ship!" Padmé shouted as we ran toward it. It too was sliding toward the water, only coming to stop when it bumped against the thin rail that separated it from the sea.

Adrenaline had never helped me run this fast. Before the third explosion detonated we were strapped in.

"We don't have time for a preignition check, get us out of here!"

Padmé was nervous and rightfully so. The fourth detonation would happen any second causing the ramp and our ride to most likely tumble into the water. Fancy yacht or no, I wasn't certain it was seaworthy and I didn't wish to find out.

The ion engines fired, and I lifted us off the surface just as the fourth explosion occurred, sinking the facility, the ramp – everything beneath the waves. I focused on our flight path and not what was happening behind us, although Padmé was kind enough to fill me in.

"Fifth and sixth detonations are simultaneous and underwater," she confirmed. "The surface is clear of all structures. No more Kamino," she told me with a bittersweet tone.

"No more Kenobis," I added with great relief.


	16. Chapter 16

Distraction: Chapter Sixteen

"I can't believe the Emperor had clones made of Anakin as well."

Padme had taken the copilot's seat. We were both dripping wet but wanted to get our trip to Dagobah settled before taking care of ourselves.

"Nothing the man does surprises me anymore. If you can call him a man. Monster may be a better word." I'd never spoken a truer statement.

She had begun mapping out the fastest route to Dagobah, even though I knew full well it would take at least a day to get there; and that was at light speed.

"When did you know?" she asked while still studying the intergalactic routes. "I mean, how long was it before you started feeling like you didn't fit in – as a Sith?"

As far back as I could remember, come to think about it. "When Anakin and I were sent to Ryloth to stop a coup. Anakin wanted to destroy the entire city, but I didn't feel right about that. I refused to let it happen. I'd heard your voice even before then, but I thought I was losing my mind."

"Maybe you are," she teased, trying to look serious, although the corner of her mouth was twitching as if she were holding back a grin. "This is all just a fantastic illusion. You're still a Sith and I'm…" Her face squeezed tight as if she had just tasted something sour. "I'm sorry. I can't even joke about that. It was all such a nightmare."

"For both of us," I agreed.

She smiled at me then and I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They had lost some of their dullness and there was now some spark to them. Was I the cause? Or was it merely from the excitement of our adventure?

"You enjoyed that back there, didn't you? I had no idea you were such an adrenaline junkie," I teased in return although my motive was purely selfish.

"That charade? I was scared to death! So, no. I wouldn't say I enjoy risking my life, but I've always tried to do what I have to in order to preserve what's right and good in the galaxy, especially when those things are becoming such a rarity."

She had no idea how right she was. I had seen so much evil during my short life as a Sith. It was hard to imagine it now. What was even a harder pill to swallow was that I was responsible for some of it.

I would be hard-pressed to live up to her high standards of morality. I wasn't sure if I ever could deserve her.

I kept my sudden despairing thoughts to myself and hid them behind a watery smile. "I bet you made one helluva a senator," I told her honestly.

"I don't know about that," she blushed before looking a little melancholy herself. "Unless you consider being blind a good thing. I can't believe we were all duped into thinking the Chancellor was looking out for us when he was a Sith Lord all along. All those Jedi he killed. He was even responsible for the invasion of Naboo."

"When you were queen?" I asked her.

"You remember that?"

I hadn't meant to get her hopes up. "I'm sorry, no. I was there not too long ago and read the inscription at the base of your statue. It's an amazing likeness, by the way."

Once again, her cheeks turned pink. "I still can't believe they had that commissioned. What I did wasn't all that special."

"Are you kidding?" I argued against her humility. "You brought together two races who had never had a history of getting along. Not ever. That was an amazing feat in itself."

"My assistant, Dorme, has always admonished me for not accepting compliments very well, so…thank you."

"No thanks necessary, but you're welcome."

Once again her eyes sparkled, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause of it. Was it possible?

"Padme," I spoke softly and she leaned toward me.

"Yes?"

Her lips were moist and parted. I wanted to taste them so badly. What would she do if I tried? Was it what she wanted? I'd always had somewhat of a talent for reading body language and she seemed to be yearning for something.

"Malefic."

The voice coming through our comm was as unwelcome as it was unexpected.

"Oh no," I uttered, looking out the front portal.

"I recognize that voice," Padme said between clenched teeth.

I opened communications and hesitated a fraction."Lord Vader. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Padme had risen from her seat and grasped my hand tightly. I wasn't sure why.

"Or should I say – Obi-Wan."

"You can call me Ben," I replied. I knew Anakin well; in any shape or form. I understood his motivations, his thinking, his desires. They all boiled down to the same thing: Power. It was all he craved.

"Traitor is more like it."

"I believe you've got that backward," I told him. "I'm not the one who's on the wrong side. Not anymore."

The channel went silent for a moment and the grip on my hand tightened even more.

"You have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

Padme was enraged. It was written all over her face. She leaned toward the microphone without letting go of my digits – which were starting to go numb as a matter of fact.

"That was always your biggest problem and the main reason I could never be with someone like you," she told him, her words measured and full of anger. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! To you, I was always an object. You only wanted to control me. That's not going to happen. Not then, not now, not ever."

Again, the comm went silent. The boy was many things, but quiet wasn't one of them.

"Very well. Have it your way."

The comm went dead and my mind went on alert.

"Padme, activate our shielding. He's going to attack."

She didn't hesitate or argue with me.

"And get strapped in tight."

The second she'd done as asked and I saw she was secure, I sped the ship up and took a nosedive. Anakin was right on our tail.

A blast from his laser canons ricocheted off our hull. I knew he wouldn't give up this fight until our yacht was destroyed and us along with it. We would have to fight back or gain enough distance from him to make the jump to hyperspeed. In either case, it was going to take some tricky maneuvering. I really did hate to fly.

I banked right and up, and then slowed down dramatically and banked left. Anakin sped right past us and looped around. I knew this ploy. It was a tactic of his to see if the enemy would run or proceed. I had no intention of running. Not just yet.

I knew enough about this luxury yacht to return fire, which I did. Our efforts didn't hit the mark, but it showed him I wasn't afraid of him. I continued straight on, in a collision course, while laser bolts screamed past us on either side. I shot several bolts, hitting him at least once but he kept coming. We were drawing close enough I could make out his facial features.

"Ben?"

I knew what she was about to say.

"I've got this," I told her confidently. "Trust me."

At the last possible second I pulled back the controls, which lifted us just in time to fly over Anakin's ship and skim its surface. Our ship was bigger and heavier, and the hull was thicker. As the two ships grazed each other, a loud shrieking of metal was heard followed by several banging noises.

Padme looked out her side portal. "We damaged him. There are parts of his ship floating around out there."

"Good," I told her, hoping she was right and that it was his ship and not ours coming apart.

His ship, however, was easier to maneuver as well as being faster, and before I knew it, he had come roundabout and fired upon us again. This time a warning light on the control panel lit up.

"Hyperdrive engines are damaged," Padme informed me.

"That's it. I've had enough of this," I announced, pulling the heavy ship down. As expected, Anakin followed, firing at us the entire time.

"Kill engines," I said with a sudden idea.

"What? Are you serious?" Padme asked me at the same time she grabbed hold of the switch.

"Hurry."

Without any more argument, she did as I asked. Anakin couldn't have expected that and the result was him slamming into the rear of our ship.

Seeming to understand my idea, Padme restarted the engines and we changed course to see Anakin's ship floating away. In the direction it was headed, he would eventually be drawn in by Tatooine's gravity.

"This isn't over," he told me over the comm with a voice angrier than I'd ever heard it.

"Don't answer him. Just let him deal with his failure."

I liked Padme's idea, so all I let him listen to was static.


	17. Chapter 17

Distraction: Chapter Seventeen

I had my head buried in the engine compartment and it wasn't looking very promising. "What?" I'd heard Padme's voice but couldn't understand her. Suddenly, her face appeared above me.

"Are you lying down on the floor?" I asked her, though it didn't surprise me. This woman was an intriguing mixture of intelligence, playfulness, bravery, and curiosity.

She smiled at me until noticing how much damage had been done. I'd extinguished the electrical fires, but was concerned what was left wasn't salvageable. I didn't want to deliver bad news, but I really didn't have a choice this time.

"Is it bad? It looks bad," she said to me as I spliced a wire and pulled it over to connect it to another. The wires wouldn't reach and I was forced to add another splice in between. "I'm not certain I'll be able to fix this. We don't have all the parts I need."

"Looks like the generator is busted and needs to be replaced and the ignition coil is melted. You might as well leave it. There's nothing you can do. "

I looked up at her and chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Yes," she answered, sobering immediately. "I don't understand how Anakin found us so quickly."

I had been wondering the same thing. "Master Sidious always plans for every possible contingency. My guess is he had at least one back-up clone at the palace. Possibly more than one."

"That's disturbing and it means there may be another Obi-Wan out there as well."

"No doubt," I answered right before I burned my finger on a coupler. "Damn, that's hot," I uttered.

"This is useless. Get up here and let me take care of that burn. We both need to clean up anyway. I found some unisuits in a closet we could wear. My gown has seen better days for sure."

She was correct. The damage to this engine was beyond my help even if I knew what I was doing. "All right. Coming up," I warned before jumping through the hatch and into the engine room.

Padme had already disappeared and was making her way back with the First Aid kit. "Let me see that."

"It's no big deal," I pointed out as she inspected the blister already forming on my index finger.

Ignoring my plea, she applied a generous amount of Bacta gel. "You won't be saying that if it gets infected and we have to amputate it."

I had a feeling she was enjoying this more than she should. Padme was a true nurturer and empathetic to a fault. I was enjoying it as well - in a completely selfish way and was disappointed her touch was gone so quickly.

"There," she announced, smiling and obviously pleased with her work. "Let's clean up. I'm starving. There's got be something to eat around here."

I took inventory of the injury. She'd wrapped it so thoroughly, I couldn't bend the joint, but I wasn't about to complain. It was nice to be taken care of.

I had already used the sonics located in my sleeping cabin and decided to reconfigure our navigation while I waited on Padme. What would've taken us nearly a day would now take closer to a week's travel without hyperspeed. I didn't like it. Not that I wasn't looking forward to getting to know Padme better, but without the ability to jump to hyperspace, we were a crawling target. If another Anakin or even an Obi-Wan couldn't catch up to us, pirates or smugglers would.

I noticed her delicate footfalls approaching before she'd entered the cockpit. What did surprise me was how she leaned over my shoulder to take a look at the nav computer. She smelled of fresh air and flowers.

"We ought to steer clear of the trade routes and come in on the opposite side," she advised, pointing to the screen to indicate her proposed path.

Great minds think alike. I smiled and traced my own route with my finger. "Exactly as I was thinking. If we cut through Wild Space and avoid the trade routes, we should avoid any traffic as well."

"And potential predators," Padme agreed. "It will take longer."

I was well aware of that. At least a couple of days were just added to our already-long trip to Dagobah. "Yes, but it's the safer route." At that moment, my stomach growled and I turned to glance up at her. She was very close to me and I didn't mind that one bit. "Was that yours or mine?" I teased.

"Could've been either! Let's go rummage up something edible."

"I'll join you in a minute. Let me re-enter our route and destination first."

She grinned at me before leaving, although I wonder if she'd be happy if she knew was I was thinking as I watched her walk away. Even in plain clothing, she did things to me no other woman ever had. Not only did I want to sleep with her, but I also wanted to spend all my time with her. I wanted to know her every thought and motivation; what made her happy, what made her sad, her favorite food and drink. I wanted to know about her family and her history, and yes, the history of her and Obi-Wan. I wanted to know it all, but mostly I wanted to know what she looked like under that unisuit.

I shook my head to clear my mind of her and focus on the nav computer instead. Our new route would get us to Dagobah in eight days; that is unless we encountered more trouble along the way.

By the time I'd joined Padme, she had spread out a feast on the galley table. There was an assortment of dried fruits and cheese, dehydrated meats, and crackers. Whoever owned this vessel apparently was used to taking long voyages. We had plenty of sustenance, which was one less thing to worry about.

"Here, try this," she suggested, holding up a piece of blue milk cheese and what looked like dried muja fruit.

Instead of taking the offering out of her hand, I opened my mouth. She laughed softly and placed the morsel onto my tongue. Before she had the chance to withdraw her fingers, however, I closed my mouth to suck every crumb and moisture from her hand. I had done so deliberately and kept eye contact with her the entire time. Her breath caught in her chest as she slowly withdrew the digits. For an instant, her dark eyes had turned sultry, but then something triggered her mind and brought her back to reality.

My bold move had awakened something in both of us, although with one statement she proved her self-control was better than mine.

"We need to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

Distraction: Chapter Eighteen

We took a seat on the opposite sides of the metallic table and ate while we talked. I was dreading this discussion while eager for it at the same time. She ate in silence for a while, apparently organizing her thoughts. I waited silently on her to begin.

"I loved, Obi-Wan," she told me quietly, before selecting another bite. "We weren't able to spend as much time together as we wished, but when we were together, it was…how can I say this?" She paused as her cheeks turned rosy. "A very passionate time."

An interesting choice of words. "You were physically attracted to one another," I guessed.

"Very much so." Again, she stalled and stacked some meat and cheese together before chewing on them. Her eyes were distant and she turned to gaze at the passing stars.

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked. Sexual attraction was pretty important when it came to building a relationship. But what did I know about such things? My only encounters with the opposite sex were for one purpose, and when that purpose was fulfilled, I usually left in a hurry.

She continued to stare out the portal, apparently lost in a memory. "Nothing. It's important, although sometimes I wonder if that's all we had. He was always in a rush, it seemed. We hardly had any time to just sit and talk."

"Like you and I are doing now, you mean." I think I was beginning to understand her concerns.

She smiled sweetly and something inside me expanded. "Exactly. I look at you and I see him. You are him and yet, you aren't. It can be confusing and I don't want to be confused. Does that make sense? I want a real relationship. The kind with communication, understanding, arguing and compromising, teasing, and laughing together. That sort of thing."

She was lonely. Why hadn't I seen that before? Even when Obi-Wan was alive and they were together, she was lonely. How could I make her understand I could give her more than he ever could? I wasn't a Jedi nor was I a Sith. I was just me: A replica of a man she had once loved. Could we ever get past that?

"Listen," I spoke carefully, fully understanding I could make or break a relationship with her at this point. "I'm not Obi-Wan. Whatever this is between us," I measured the space with my hand, "is probably a remnant of your history with him. But it's not that way for me. I look at you and I see a very sensual and beautiful woman who has a mind and will of her own. Yes, I'm attracted to you and I want you. Very much so. And when I say that, you can be sure I'm not confusing you with anyone else. I'm just not certain you can say the same."

"I know," Padme replied, leaning back in her seat, her eyes focusing on the table. "So promise me, if I mess up and call you by his name, or if I seem a little forward at times, you'll overlook it and forgive me. I'm going to need some time. Is that okay?" She glanced up at me then, hopeful and concerned.

A corner of my mouth lifted. How could I ever refuse her? I was beginning to think it was impossible. "Of course that's okay," I answered. "In the meanwhile, we'll just get to know one another. You can start by telling me how you two met."

Surprise lifted her brows. "You really want to know?"

"Of course I do," I replied.

"All right. When the Chancellor sent a pair of Jedi to Naboo to investigate a blockade, Obi-Wan was one of them. He was a padawan learner of Qui-Gon Jinn and we were immediately attracted to one another. There wasn't much opportunity to speak or anything until the murder, of course."

"The murder?" I asked.

"Of his Master. A Sith…I'm sorry." She stopped and looked at me with a guilty expression on her face.

"What for? My past association with them doesn't concern me. It shouldn't you either. Please, go on."

"A Sith by the name of Darth Maul came to Naboo and killed Qui-Gon in battle. Obi-Wan was separated from him and took his death pretty hard. Following the funeral, we spent some time together before he left to return to Coruscant."

"That couldn't have been much time," I cut in, eager to know more.

"Hours was all we had. The Jedi Council had declared Obi-Wan would train Anakin, whom they discovered on Tatooine, and he started right away. We would exchange holovids and messages once in a while, but we never did have any quality time together until I became a Senator and moved to Galactic City. There was a threat made against me once and Obi-Wan was assigned to protect me. He saved my life a couple of times and in return, I saved his. Following that debacle, we declared our love. We were quite happy until Anakin found out. His jealousy and anger just about caused us to split up."

"Anakin was in love with you as well. I'm sure that complicated matters." The boy usually did no matter what he was doing.

"Love? I wouldn't call it love," Padme scoffed at the suggestion. "Whatever Anakin felt for me became an obsession. He only wanted what he couldn't have. I believe that's what drove him over the edge and led him to the Dark Side."

Interesting. I'd never heard this account of the boy's past. It made sense, however, and explained why he had hidden her away in the palace this entire time.

"Master Sidious used his obsession and anger to turn him against the Jedi, and when Obi-Wan went to confront him about it, I hid on board. I watched from the ship until they began fighting and like an idiot, I ran out to try and stop them. All I did, however, was distract Obi-Wan and cause him to lose the fight. Without any hesitation, Anakin struck him down."

There was so much anger behind her eyes, so much pain. I couldn't help myself and reached across the table to hold her hand. She didn't recoil or seem to mind, which gave me some hope.

"I don't remember much after that."

"A tragic love story," I told her, adding a caress to her hand. "How about something good? Don't you have any happy memories with him?"

"A few," she smiled sweetly with melancholy. "We attended a gala at the Senate building once. It was a holiday celebration and Obi-Wan was my date. We danced and he sang to me out on the balcony. It was extremely romantic and I was flattered. He had a very nice singing voice by the way. Do you as well?"

I chuckled softly. "I don't know. I've never tried it."

"What? Are you serious? Not even in the shower?"

I laughed again. "No. I mean, Anakin knew some raunchy pirate tunes, but I never participated."

Padme frowned in distaste. "I'm glad you didn't, although someday I would like to hear you sing something."

A quick survey through my mind came up blank. I didn't actually know one single melody. "Seriously?" I asked her, wondering how and where I could find the time to learn something.

"I'm just curious. That's all."

She smiled at me again in a way that would make someone forget all their troubles. No wonder Anakin had fallen for her. Any man would and I was beginning to realize I was one of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Distraction: Chapter Nineteen

Eight days. We have been confined to this rust-bucket for over a week. I realized I was coming to the end of my frail grasp on serenity, but I didn't blame Padme for it. I couldn't even blame the ship. It was my fault for being so weak. Day after day we'd talk together, take short walks through the ship together, eat together, and stare out at the stars together. I discovered we share many of the same beliefs, inspirations, and goals, but are different enough from one another to be interesting. In other words, we were compatible.

What I was having trouble with was the rising tension. Not the type that builds up in your neck and causes a headache. I'm talking about the chemical kind. The kind that involves dopamine and messes with not only your head but your heart as well.

Sometimes I wondered if the confinement was making me imagine things. Padme brushing up against me in the hallway. Padme barging into my sleeping cabin and claiming she got confused. Padme staring at me for far too long. Had she intentionally done all these things? Or was I just wishing she had? I wasn't sure, and so I kept my distance. I didn't trust myself when it came to her. If I did something to her she didn't wish for; if I took advantage of her in any way, I would rid myself of this confining feeling altogether and jump ship!

On the other hand, I was rather proud of myself. According to my calculations, we would be arriving in Dagobah tomorrow. We'd get a breath of fresh air, stretch our legs more adequately, and feel the gravity beneath our feet. I was looking forward to it. I was also looking forward to putting some distance between myself and Padme. Onboard, the only place to hide was the 'fresher, and staying in there seemed suspicious and made her worry my digestion was upset.

Therefore, I spent most of my time in the pilot's seat, asking the computer for the history of the Jedi and the Sith. I was learning most of what I'd been taught was a lie created by Sidious to keep me under control. It pleased me to learn the truth for once and to know without a doubt that I was no longer fighting for the wrong side. However, I wasn't fighting for the other side either. I was filled with Light. I realized that. I could sense it to the core of my being, but I'd made the decision not to take sides. I would be an independent warrior with the right to choose my own battles and fight for my own reasons.

"Hi. What are you up to?" Padme stepped into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's chair. She leaned back casually and gazed out the front of the ship.

"Studying some history," I answered. "Apparently, I've got a lot to learn."

She turned and smiled at me in a way I didn't recognize. She was up to something. "I suspect you know enough," she informed me.

Just enough to get into trouble, I told myself.

"Care for a game?" Her head lazily rolled to her shoulder.

A few times over the past week, we'd indulge in a few games of sabaac, but I honestly didn't care for it. Not when there wasn't money involved anyway.

"I promise to let you win, this time," she teased me with another grin.

She was definitely in a mood, but what she'd said was true. She had bested me on several occasions. I had done well hiding my disappointment. Or so I'd believed.

"Not in the mood," I sighed, leaning back myself.

"Hungry?"

"No," I replied. We had just eaten an hour ago. What was she getting at?

She sat up in her seat and leaned toward me. "I really believe what you need is some vigorous exercise."

"We just went for a walk this morning," I reminded her.

"That's not the type of exercise I'm talking about."

Her voice had dropped nearly an octave and she was continuing to move toward me. I couldn't mistake her intention, nor was I imagining it. 

"Padme," I desperately tried to dissuade her, but as I said, I was at the end of my rope.

She literally climbed on top of me and starting kissing me. This wasn't just any kiss. This was the kiss of a woman who was starving for affection. I had plenty to give and didn't hesitate to fulfill her need.

I stood, lifting her with me and she wrapped her legs around my middle as I walked. I had come to know this ship quite well over the past week or so and carried her directly to her cabin, only bumping into one chair along the way.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just before lying her down on her sleep sofa.

"Yes, Ben, I'm sure. Please!"

"Very well, if you insist," I teased, capturing her mouth again.

It seemed to take forever to remove the damn unisuits, but it was well worth the wait. She was everything I'd imagined she would be. Patient, loving, and kind when I expected it; fierce and impulsive when I didn't.

Our lovemaking was very thorough and lasted well into the night. I understood then what she meant about it being exercise. By its completion, I was exhausted and we were both damp with sweat. When I suggested a sonic together, she declined, telling me she was too tired to get out of bed. She only wanted to lie there with me until morning.

I had no problem with that. I pulled her tightly up against my chest and used my free hand to card through her hair. She hummed as I did so until she fell asleep. I joined her soon after.

I wasn't certain what time it was when I was awakened by Padme thrashing about. She had moved out of my embrace and was murmuring something incomprehensible. After everything Anakin had put her through, it was no surprise she experienced nightmares.

"Shh, Padme." I coaxed her to lie still and gently drew her back into my arms. "It was just a dream. I'm right here."

Her breathing slowed and then she opened her eyes just a little and grinned at me with relief. "Obi-Wan. It's you. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. I love you."

Then she drifted off to sleep.

I, on the other hand, was awake the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Distraction: Chapter Twenty

Dagobah. At last, it was within sight, not just a blip on the map. I was roused early the next morning to the sound of the autopilot warning we were getting close. The truth was, I was happy to leave Padme's bed. Lying awake for hours next to her had allowed me ample time to think. I had come to a decision. She wasn't going to like it and I wasn't ready to talk about it.

I took over the controls and maneuvered the ship for entry into the atmosphere just as I heard her approaching. She had taken a shower and gotten dressed and was yawning as she took a seat.

"That's it?" she asked while staring out the front view. "You know, I never did ask you why Yoda chose this place of all places. It's so remote and from what I understand, there isn't a single sentient being living on it. Well, Yoda of course, though sometimes I wonder."

She was in a good mood this morning. And why shouldn't she be? However, I was guarded. I smiled at her attempt to joke with me although she could see right through me. There was no way she didn't believe something was wrong. Did she even know what she'd said last night? I didn't think so. She was half asleep when she'd said those words. In fact, she may have spoken them while asleep. I couldn't be sure. All I could do was wait and see what she had to say this morning. If I were lucky, she wouldn't say anything.

Padme allowed a few moments of silence to pass between us before speaking again.

"Are we going to talk about last night?"

I guess I wasn't so lucky.

"What about it?"

When she didn't answer, I quickly glanced at her. Her face bore a mixture of disbelief and disappointment. "Can we land first and talk later?" I suggested.

"Absolutely."

I was relieved. For about two seconds.

"Just know that when we do get settled, we're going to have that talk."

I nodded my head sagely and then remembered she had asked me a question. "Master Yoda chose Dagobah because it's permeated with the Light Side of the Force."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what that means," she pointed out honestly.

How could I explain something I didn't fully understand myself? "The Living Force is found in all living things; the ground, trees, plants, wildlife, even in the water. Dagobah is comprised of all those things."

"Okay, I get it, but there are numerous planets that fit that description."

"Not this concentrated. Dagobah is so heavily covered with swamps and bogs, it interferes with our technology."

Just as I spoke the words, the ship's datascreens became pixelated and then whited out completely.

"I see," Padme replied. "So the Empire won't be able to scan it and find us."

"Something like that," I agreed, although I wouldn't put it past Sidious to search every inch of every planet in the galaxy to find us. The man didn't just hate to lose, he absolutely refused to.

"Do you need my help?"

My first reaction to her question was to pretend to be a virile and confident male specimen who didn't need help from anyone, but I'd never landed a ship blind before. I thought twice and accepted her offer.

As we flew into the atmosphere, we tried to locate a clear spot to land. Something – anything to accommodate the size of our vessel. It was proving near impossible.

"There," Padme announced excitedly, pointing to an open area that might work.

"Good eye," I complimented her, steering us in that direction. Working together, we set down on a reasonably dry piece of land, although there was a bog surrounding it on every side.

We hadn't hesitated in opening the hatch or lowering the ramp, so I was surprised to see Master Yoda standing there waiting for us.

"Welcome," he announced happily. "Senator Amidala, so pleased am I to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Master Yoda."

Her greeting had been friendly but I could see the concern in her eyes. She had become accustomed to every luxury life could offer. I realized asking her to stay here was asking a lot. Perhaps, it was too much.

"Come," Yoda told us as he began hobbling away.

He led us into a heavily wooded area. Through the dense mist and vegetation, I spied a small hut ahead I assumed was his home. It was dome-shaped and located inside the roots of a large gnarltree. It was small and suited him quite well. Inside were numerous items he had carved from wood and stone. On one side was his bed, covered in hides I didn't recognize. On the other was a small table, and that was it.

I glanced at Padme and again saw her concern. She was doing her best to be polite, but she was worried. She didn't need to be. What I had in mind for her home would be much more accommodating. But I needed to get started right away. The three of us wouldn't be able to stay comfortably here for long.

"Master Yoda," I began with a voice revealing my determination. "I would like to begin constructing a cabin as soon as possible in order to provide adequate shelter for the Senator. Perhaps near that place we landed. Close enough to you for convenience, but far enough away for privacy."

As Yoda gazed at me, I felt a ripple cross my senses. When it disappeared, his countenance fell. Somehow, he knew exactly what I was planning to do.

"Do what you think is right, you should."

I nodded an affirmation to him before turning to leave. I hadn't made it two steps outside before a small but strong hand seized my upper arm.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked me. Her brow was furrowed which caused a line to appear on her forehead. She was so beautiful. I wish I could tell her that.

"I'm going to do what I said. I'm going to build you a home."

She looked at me as if she were trying to figure out my intentions. I had said it as plainly as possible, but if I didn't leave, she'd quickly realize I was hiding something.

"I'm coming with you."

Her grip on my arm had tightened. As tenderly as I could, I pried her fingers away and revealed a smile to disguise the turmoil raging inside me. "No. I'll be using my lightsaber and it could be dangerous. Stay here with Master Yoda. I'll return when I'm finished. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days."

She let me walk away, though stopped my progress with her voice.

"Ben? I'll be waiting for you."

I didn't turn to look at her. Instead, I jogged through the marsh. Perhaps work would help take my mind off her, though I doubted it.

I slept in the ship for two nights and on the third morning awoke to view my progress. Tucked into the trees, based on a solid bed of granite I had constructed a log-framed home. Inside, I had placed a few items from the ship: her bed and linens, a rolling storage unit, and a mirror. The rest of the items I had created myself. There was a small table with a matching stool, a large bowl and set of smaller ones, and utensils. I'd also left her two buckets I'd found on board, and several unisuits to wear.

Satisfied, I returned to the ship and gathered as many supplies as I could spare and stored them inside the cabin. After some adjustment and with Yoda's help, she would be able to live comfortably here. The home was modest but suitable for her.

Now, for the most difficult part. I didn't wish to face her again and so I cleared my mind and asked the Force to contact Master Yoda.

I wasn't sure how he managed it, especially with his limp, but he had appeared before I'd finished my communication.

"Leaving, you are."

Apparently, he was going to make this easy, when it was everything but. Perhaps, that was his intention.

"Yes," I stated simply. "Things…have become complicated."

I had a feeling he wanted to tell me I was wrong, that I should stay and give it more time. I was glad he didn't.

"Sorry I am to hear that," he told me instead.

I gazed at him and wondered: When I was old, would I be this wise? I highly doubted it. It seemed I was doomed to blunder my way through life.

"Tell Padme…" I stopped because I didn't know what to say. This was going to upset her. Understandably so. But how could I stay with someone I was in love with when they didn't love me for who I was? Who secretly wished I were someone else? I couldn't and that was the main reason I had decided it was best to leave. Even though I had no idea where I was going.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda told me.

It seemed to be some sort of rote saying, perhaps between Jedi. I smiled, realizing in this small way, he had accepted me.

"And may the Force be with you as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Distraction: Chapter Twenty-One

When Master Yoda informed me Ben had left the planet, at first I didn't believe him. I ran through the muck and the mud, sinking up to my knees in some spots, coming to a stop where we had landed just two short days ago.

I was in shock. So it was true. There was no ship. There was no Ben either.

I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or split the skies with an angry shout. In the end, I decided on all three. Yoda, being the wizened Jedi he is, left me alone; either to deal with this emotional upheaval myself or else he didn't wish to be in the company of a woman obviously gone mad.

I gazed at my surroundings. Everywhere I looked was moss or mud, and the dense population of trees made it near impossible to view the stars. Why would anyone choose to live here? Oh wait, that's right. No one had! Yoda was only here because he was hiding. He had his reasons. Well, I had no intention of doing the same. Anakin had kept me hidden long enough and the way I looked at it, Ben was doing the exact same thing. The only difference was, this time around, I was very well aware of my situation.

"Ben! How dare you leave me here!" I screamed to the heavens while twirling around, just to make sure my message traveled in every direction.

And then I saw it. The cutest little log cabin I'd ever seen. I walked over to it and stared at the pattern he had inscribed upon the door. A charming wreath of flowers was burned there in a ring. I lifted the latch, opened the door, and stepped inside. There were two windows he'd covered with shutters to keep out the rain. It wasn't raining at the moment and I opened them to let him some light.

In one corner was a bed - the same one I'd used on board. Next to it was a small table and on it was my hairbrush and a mirror – also taken from the ship.

On the floor at the foot of the bed was a crate and inside it were all my personal belongings; my blue gown, shoes, underclothes, and several pairs of unisuits. Across from the bed was a slightly larger table with two chairs, a bucket, and a cabinet I recognized from the ship. Inside the cabinet were the majority of supplies taken from the galley. There was a metallic bucket hanging inside a rock-lined alcove obviously meant for cooking. Leaning against the wall were a variety of tools he'd apparently made himself; a shovel, long-handled dipper, an axe, and some sort of simple gardening tool. I held it for a second but quickly released it because it reminded me of my father who loved to garden.

My father – he probably thought I was dead. Not wishing to add melancholy to my madness, I cleared my mind and looked around once more, a slow realization coming upon me.

Ben made sure I'd have everything I needed, but I returned to the door. If he hadn't cared, he wouldn't have taken the time to mark these flowers there. At least that's what I was going to keep telling myself over the next days. He cared; just not enough to stay.

By the end of the first week, I still had not given up hope that he'd return, and I spent the majority of each evening listening for his ship. Yoda made his appearance once in a while, but I'm afraid I wasn't very good company these days.

On the tenth day, I was the one knocking on his door.

"Senator Amidala, something you need?" he asked politely.

"To get off this planet," I said, pleased with how calm I appeared when I was everything but. "And you can quit calling me Senator. You and I both know, the Senate has been dissolved. It's a worthless title."

"Very well," he quickly agreed. "Padme, it is then."

I almost told him to forget about it. For some reason, my first name sounded strange coming from him.

"Wish to leave, you do? Accomplish this, how will you? Your ship, gone it is. No trade route is this planet on. No visitors there are."

I realized all of this. What did he think I was? A simpleton? And he really needed to stop reading my mind. Was that a Jedi trick of his?

Stop. Breathe.

I closed my eyes and quickly worked out a mathematical problem in my head. There. Much better.

When I began speaking, though, my voice was trembling. "As far as I know, Jedi don't have wings. Don't you have a ship around here someplace? Something I could borrow?" It was a reasonable request. At least I thought so.

All I received in reply was a harrumph and a command to follow; which I did. On the other side of the cesspool that comprised his front yard, hidden beneath a variety of leaves and shrubbery was a ship. Sort of. It was a sphere and quite accommodating to him. And only him.

Stark reality slapped me in the face.

"For your own safety, this is!"

I let his words bounce off my back as I stomped my way back to the cabin.

"Help you meditate, I can! Help you find peace, it will!"

After I arrived home, I sat down on the log I'd drug over to the front step a few days ago and allowed myself to cry; a good, long cleansing weep. When it was finished, the light was fading and I hurried indoors. Like everything else on this planet, the bugs were not to be taken for granted.

I threw myself down on the bed and tried to think of anything except Ben, Dagobah, or Yoda. Suddenly, in my head was the voice of my older sister, Sola, who, as usual, was giving me advice.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is a waste of energy and it doesn't change a thing."

She was right. Although I hated to admit it, she was right. She usually was, although I'd never let her know that.

I mulled over her words and slept more soundly than I had since my arrival. The next morning, I was at Master Yoda's door again. This time, I was truly calm and quite humbled. "You mentioned something about finding peace?"

Yoda smiled at me, then asked me inside, and for the first time since I'd been left here, the cloud darkening my mood began to lift.


	22. Chapter 22

Distraction: Chapter Twenty-Two

I woke up to a bright new day and stepped outside. There was a slight breeze this morning which helped keep down the sometimes stifling humidity, but the temperature would warm up quickly. Grabbing what I needed, I slipped into my work boots and traveled down a familiar stone path. There was a fairly large lizard who had started following me no matter where I went. At first, I was quite wary of it, but soon after I shared my morning meal with her, she had become interested in everything I did outdoors. I didn't mind at all; at least it gave me someone to talk to other than Yoda.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Sola?"

In reply, the amphibian's tongue flicked out – another trait she shared with my sister.

Over time, my companion had learned my routine and found a favorite rock to sun herself upon while I worked.

After leaning my rake against a nearby tree, I inspected my garden. In the beginning, I wasn't certain the seeds I'd harvested from my rations would germinate, but happily they did. Nearly half of those I'd planted had taken root. I had to partially thank Master Yoda for that. He had helped me clear several branches above this small patch of dry land I'd discovered one day by accident, which allowed enough sunlight to nourish the plants.

"Look here Sola!" I told my friend excitedly. The unexpected outcry resulted in her opening her eyes to mere slits before she lazily closed them again.

"We'll have some fresh fruit soon and the tubers are coming along nicely as well."

Carefully, I inspected a healthy plant, pleased with my efforts. If I had to eat one more swamp toad, I might have to go hungry instead. I knew I should be thankful for anything I could get, but no matter how they were cooked, they still tasted…well, like a toad.

All the hard work I had put into this garden would soon be rewarded, although it was an ongoing battle. Dagobah seemed determined to return everything back to its natural state. Several vines that had crept into the border seemingly overnight were evidence, and I pulled them back to their roots before jerking them completely out of the ground. Sola silently praised my efforts.

I took a moment to quench my thirst and held my head up to catch a slight breeze that drifted over me.

At first, I thought I'd imagined it, although I wasn't prone to daydreaming. I'd given up on Ben and stopped listening for his ship long ago. These days, it was a full-time job just to take care of myself and the garden.

Sometimes in the afternoons when the humidity was too stifling or it was raining, I would join Yoda in his home for a game of sabaac. We would talk about our childhood and past experiences as we played, but never about the Jedi or the Empire, and absolutely never about Ben. One important thing I did learn about him during this time was that he cheats. I'd caught him on several occasions and when I did, all he would do was chuckle. I guess when you're 800-and-something years old, you can get away with things like that.

While tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear I turned my head to the south, opposite the breeze, and listened more intently. I hadn't been mistaken. There was something or someone entering the atmosphere of Dagobah.

My heart began to race and I immediately dropped my rake. For a being that large, Sola was an extremely slow walker, and I was too anxious to wait on her. I raced past the cabin, around hidden bog number one, jumped over a fallen tree, ducked beneath the roots of an enormous gnarltree I had nicknamed Big Momma, and didn't stop until I was at Yoda's residence. By that time, the Jedi was already standing in anticipation just outside his door. He gazed at me kindly and then turned his attention to a flat area just beyond bog number two.

At some point, I had stopped breathing and took a big gulp of air to compensate as I stared through the mist and fog that no amount of daylight or wind could ever seem to disperse.

Then, I saw him, or at least I thought it was him. A dark shadow appeared moving slowly through the trees. I couldn't yet make out the features of whoever it was, and am ashamed to say, lost my patience. Thankfully, Yoda didn't scold me about it.

"Is it Ben?" I asked, strangely calmer than I felt.

"It is," Yoda answered.

After all this time, I had never given up. What I had done, however, was become calloused. I determined long ago that if he ever did return, I wouldn't rush into his arms nor cry with joy. Regardless of how happy I was to see him, I would silently and unemotionally stand my ground.

The closer he came, the more details I was able to make out. Whatever he'd been up to was revealed in the slight limp he now possessed as well as a small scar underneath his right eye. And at some point, he had dyed his hair black. I wasn't about to ask him about it, mainly because I didn't know what to say. In fact, I didn't say a word. I just stared at him, suddenly realizing he hadn't yet even looked at me.

"Master Yoda," he greeted, and only then did I notice how extremely tired he looked. There were significantly dark circles under his eyes.

"Returned, I see. Much to tell, you have, but rest you need. Rest first then talk, we shall."

I stood stark still and watched him, uncertain of what his next move would be. Following Yoda's suggestion, he bowed his head and silently walked away. In the direction of the cabin. My cabin! If he thought he was just going to saunter his way back into my life without a word and then take over my home and my life, he had another thing coming.

His unexpected direction prompted me to move. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Not now, Padme," he said gruffly, sidestepping a rock.

I'd walked this path many times and knew this area very well. I could safely cross it with my eyes closed. "You can't talk to me like that," I fired back. "Not after what you did!"

Without so much as a glance my way, he kept walking, right into my home, where he dropped his duffel onto the floor and collapsed upon the bed.

"Ben."

We needed to have this talk right now! I had waited long enough for it!

"Ben!"

No amount of yelling was going to rouse him. Remarkably enough, when I stepped closer to check his breathing, I discovered he had already fallen asleep.

"Rest now," I told him sincerely, "but when you wake up, you have some explaining to do."


	23. Chapter 23

Distraction: Chapter Twenty-Three

It wasn't long after I'd left Dagobah that I'd been forced to trade in the luxury yacht for something with more speed; something that would outrun Imperial cruisers and the new Executor-class flagship Anakin had been given. It didn't surprise me to learn that a fresh, new Lord Vader had been released into the galaxy. I wouldn't put it past the Emperor to have at least a dozen or so standing by.

What did surprise me was the discovery that Anakin was now working alone. Not once had I spied another reincarnation of Kenobi, which complicated my plans. I had hoped there would be one so that I could dispose of him and take his place. The closer I got to the Emperor, the better. A dangerous ploy, but it was the only way to ensure I'd learn of any future plans the Emperor had; where he suspected a rebellion was rising, or where his troops would attack next.

I hadn't been that lucky. I'd been forced to remain in stealth mode, tracking Vader's movements from a distance, listening when and where I could, and trying to warn their targets ahead of any impending attack.

My efforts paid off. At first. Following the third arrival of troops without a rebellion to squash, Vader became suspicious. And then he did what he'd always done best: He tortured an innocent bystander until he'd received a very good description of the man who, so far, had been keeping one step ahead of them. I'd barely escaped that system with my life and wear the scars to prove it.

Once Anakin was aware of my activities, I had to be even more careful. I'd been forced to hide not only through disguises but within the Force as well. It seemed as if my new affiliation with the Light made me shine like a beacon within a storm. If I didn't keep my focus at all times and keep my Force signature hidden, I would inadvertently lead Vader right to me and the game would be over. I wasn't ready for that to happen. Not yet. Too much was at stake and too many lives would be lost.

As word of my daring operation began to circulate, more and more citizens were finding the courage to form a serious revolution. It was small but it was a start. At the Raada Outpost, I met one of its most influential supporters. The man's name was Organa and he had a claim to the throne of Alderaan by marriage. He also used to be a Senator. Tough life. After mentioning to me that he used to be a good friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I shared a short history of my past. Apparently, it satisfied his curiosity. He even revealed concerns for Padme and was pleased to hear she was alive and well. I left there, believing the fledgling rebellion was in good hands.

Even though I had kept myself busy, there was never a day pass by that I didn't think about her. Perhaps I'd been mistaken, but I'd had the strong suspicion that she would've insisted on coming with me. I couldn't allow that. My mission was too dangerous and she was far too important. Therefore, I had broken my rule of never lying to her and left without saying goodbye. By the time I returned, I was hoping she'd forgive me. It was either that or she'd hate me for eternity. In either case, at least I knew she was safe.

Whatever the reaction, I couldn't avoid a confrontation with her any longer. Funny, how that frightened me more than being hunted by the Empire.

Dagobah looked exactly as it had when I'd left it nearly a year ago. I hadn't expected otherwise, but as soon as it came into view, I changed my mind about facing her right away. I'd see Yoda first and chose to land my fighter closer to his home than hers.

However, when I drew closer to his dwelling, I not only saw Yoda waiting there but Padme as well. Damn. There was no avoiding her now. I glanced at her quickly and then paid attention to my footing. I was near exhaustion and didn't trust my balance amongst the twisting array of roots and vines at my feet.

I couldn't recall the last time I'd had more than just a few hours of sleep. And now that the danger of discovery was behind me, I realized how very tired I actually was. I really needed to lie down before I fell down. Following a brief greeting to Master Yoda, I did just that. His bed was far too narrow and I wasn't lying down in the mud, although I certainly could if I had to. There was only one option left and that was Padme's bed. If she knew everything I'd been through, surely she wouldn't deny me this pleasure.

After I dropped my duffel and reclined, I'd heard her mutter something about wanting to talk, but her words sounded almost as if she were speaking underwater. I honestly didn't remember anything after that. I'd denied Death its claim on me for some time. Sleep could now have what was left of me.


	24. Chapter 24

Distraction: Chapter Twenty-Four

There were voices in the room and I really wanted to hear what they had to say. Apparently, I had gotten quite adept at hiding my presence in the Force, because Yoda hadn't realized I was awake. Or else he did and was pretending not to notice. Whichever the case, I took advantage of the moment and spied upon the conversation. It wasn't eavesdropping when the conversation was about you, was it?

"He looks pale," Padme pointed out. "And much too thin. What do you think happened to him?"

So, she still cared. That was good to know.

"Many times, warned by the Force I was of danger. Help him, I could not. Risked his life, many times, I believe he did."

That's right Master Yoda. Share my story with her before I had to. Perhaps she'd listen to him.

"He should've taken me with him. I could've watched his back. Or at least made sure he ate something once in a while."

Maybe not.

"A warrior he is. Trained to fight and yet, scars, he has gotten. Nearly lost him, we did. Trained you are to fight, but for this type of mission, you are not. Here, is where you needed to be; to grieve and find your center, is what you needed to do."

Very well put. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"I wouldn't have been grieving if he would've taken me with him!"

And yet, she's still arguing.

"Ben's departure is not what I speak of. The grief over the loss of Master Kenobi is what clouded your mind. Darkened your spirit, it did. Not your fault, an opportunity to grieve was not given. Asleep you were. But awake these past months, you have been, and shine you once again do. Only now, live you can. Only now, love again, you can."

Master Yoda's words must've hit the mark because she was suddenly quiet - an opportune moment to reveal I was awake. I stretched and yawned to warn them before opening my eyes.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, pulling myself up to a sitting position.

"Nearly an entire day," Padme answered.

Good. At least she was talking to me.

"Alone, I shall leave you. Come to my home later to talk, you will."

It was more of a command than a question, but I guess when you're 800-something years old, you can get away with things like that.

"I'll come to see you in a little while," I replied to his backside before the door closed.

I was going to give Padme my undivided attention, but she'd already left the bedside and moved to the kitchen area, where it appeared she was preparing a plate of food. My eyes followed her every move and if I was correct, I believe she may have gained some weight. Just enough to improve her figure even more. And despite the conditions not favoring it, her skin seemed to have been tanned by the sun. Her hair was put up but not as strict as it used to be. Long tendrils were allowed to fall over her shoulders. In other words, she seemed to be doing fine without me.

Why that seemed to bother me was hard to explain. What had I expected? For her to be weeping non-stop for me? For her to worry and fret herself to death over me? How selfish was I?

She had thrived here of all places, without me. She didn't need me after all, and I should be happy about that. I was in a way, and yet, I worried about it as well. If she were angry enough with me…she could send me away. For good. The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now.

It was I who should be grateful. I was the one wandering around in the dark. I didn't rescue her as much as she'd rescued me. I could see that now, but how could I make her understand that?

My mind was a jumble of emotions all of a sudden – something else I'd blame near exhaustion for.

I had yet to leave the bed before she handed me a meal. I'm sure it was edible, although I wasn't sure which part. And were those eyes looking back at me?

"Swamp toad stew with rootleaf," she offered as an explanation. "It's all we have until the harvest."

Harvest? The confusion must've shown on my face.

"There's a garden about nine meters north of here. I'm growing tubers, sour muja, and palli. Everything's doing well except for the palli. I don't think it likes this climate."

My gaze had turned from confused to amazed. She was a woman of many hidden talents, though swamp toad stew wasn't one of them. Although I couldn't actually judge it seeing that I hadn't yet taken a bite. I wasn't in the mood to eat at the moment and besides, I preferred food that didn't stare back.

I set the untouched plate on the table by the bed. She immediately reached for it, took it back to the pot, and dumped the contents back in.

"We can't afford to waste food around here. Even when it's not to your liking."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just not hungry right now."

Since when had I started lying to her?

"I can hear your stomach growling all the way across the room, Ben."

She said my name in a way that made me smile, although I'm sure she didn't mean to. There was a tempest in this cabin and it was about to be released. I needed to proceed with caution.

"I'll eat in a little while," I told her. Right now, I needed to get her mind off toads. "You mentioned yesterday you'd like to talk. Maybe we should do that."

It was the first time I couldn't guess her thoughts or intentions. She was able to school her features quickly and quite well before she began tidying up around the cabin, busying herself enough to avoid eye contact with me, I imagined.

"Talk? Talk about what? What would you and I possibly have to talk about? The weather? The forecast is pretty much the same here day in and day out: Partly cloudy, a good chance for rain and lots of humidity. How about Master Yoda? Do you wish to talk about him? He's been doing fine. He developed a dry cough a while back, but a tonic I made for him seemed to help. Let's see…there's the garden. Oh wait, we already covered that."

"Padme." Her rambling had forced me up off the bed, but it took a grip of my hand on her arm to completely draw her attention.

When she spun round to face me, her eyes were wide and moist, although I suspected any tears she may shed in the near future were the result of anger and nothing more.

"You left me!" she shouted, loudly enough that I backed away two steps for good measure. "You left me here on a swamp with lizards, snakes, bats, these huge spider things that hang down from the trees, and did you know that in Bog Number One there's a dragonsnake? Do you know what a dragonsnake is, Ben?"

I did, but I wasn't about to say so.

"It's dangerous, that's what it is!"

I nodded my head in agreement but didn't say a word. Perhaps it was best to let her get everything out first.

"I sleep, I wake, I garden, I eat. And then the next day it starts all over again. I'm talking to a lizard these days, Ben. I named her Sola."

As if on cue, something pushed open the door Yoda hadn't apparently closed all the way and in walked an amphibious creature at least two meters long. It walked right past Padme and I and curled up on a rug in front of the fireplace.

"Sola, meet Ben. Ben, this is Sola."

"Nice to meet you, Sola," I decided to play all along, receiving sight of a long lizard tongue in reply.

"I'm being serious." Padme interrupted my silliness and stood next to the hearth and her friend, arms crossed.

"Very well," I agreed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Let's get this all out in the open. I can tell you're angry with me."

That particular comment resulted in a brow lift, which I'd always found charming on her, though this was probably not a good time to say so.

"But what exactly are you angry about?" I asked. "I mean if you had to narrow it down to one main thing."

Her hands flew out in irritation as she sought the ceiling with her eyes. "One thing? You want me to narrow it down? Well, let's see: You left me, Ben!"

Again, she reiterated the same thing. At this point, it was safe to assume that it was her number one complaint.

"I hear what you're saying," I encouraged her while maintaining a calm, steady voice. "But what you're not saying is that I left you here. In this place. Dagobah. Apparently, that's not the issue. What you seem most upset about is that I left without you."

"You could put it that way," she insisted, with less emotion. "Why did you do that? I could've come with you. I could've…"

"No." I stopped her at that point. I'd already overheard this conversation. "There was absolutely no way I would've taken you with me. It was a risk I wasn't willing to take. He's still out there, Padme."

I allowed the news to settle on her and a slow awareness lowered her brow. "You mean Anakin. The Emperor had another clone."

"Yes. And this one is just as vicious and cunning as the last." I could share some stories to prove my point but decided against that. She was just going to have to take me at my word. At least this once.

"And Obi-Wan? Did you see another of him as well?"

Was that a wistful tone in her voice I'd just heard, or had I imagined it? Surely, after all this time she didn't still harbor feelings for the man.

"No," I replied. "I believe we eliminated the last of him. It looks like you're stuck with just me."

I meant it as a joke but immediately regretted it. Neither of us found it humorous. If I were lucky, she hadn't been paying attention. She'd begun pacing before finally sitting down across from me.

"Let me be clear," she began, this time maintaining constant eye contact. "I loved Obi-Wan, and when you came into my life, I still did. In some way, I guess I always will, but you aren't him. I realize that now. What I needed was time and seeing you only reminded me of what I'd lost."

Careful….careful. "Then, you're admitting it was a good idea to leave you here."

She gazed at me with heavy skepticism and a slight smile then. "Don't mince my words. I'm mad at you mainly because you didn't say goodbye. I will confess that time alone has given me the opportunity to move on, but that's all I'm going to admit."

"Good enough," I said quickly, before leaning back in the chair. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I was a coward for not coming to you before I left, but believe me when I say that leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Hm," she replied suspiciously before standing up and walking back to the cookpot. "To prove your loyalty and before I forgive you, I must insist you sample my cooking."

She soon presented a plate before me I could've sworn had more eyeballs floating on it than the first one. I swallowed my pride before I swallowed one of them whole. The thing tasted like the swamp smelled; musty, muddy, and foul.

My face contorted to reveal my displeasure which Padme must've thought quite comical. The sound of her laughter almost made the dish palatable. Well, almost.


	25. Chapter 25

Distraction: Chapter Twenty-Five

I'd made myself a cot on the floor of Yoda's home later that evening, although I couldn't sleep. The old Jedi was having no trouble, however, and his soft snores provided a soothing ambiance. Between that and the sounds of a crackling fire, I should be at peace, and yet my soul was troubled.

There had never been any doubt in my mind that I was in love with Padme. Whether or not that was my own doing, I could never be sure. How could I tell if a lingering memory of Obi-Wan's connection wasn't planted into my brain? Until I knew for sure, I wouldn't take advantage of her.

Earlier, she had shown me the garden and I'd praised her efforts. She had even shown me the dragonsnake living in the bog just outside Yoda's home. A mere skip of a stone across the still waters was all it took for the massive creature to crest; its long body and spiked tail immediately disappearing beneath the surface after learning there was nothing to eat after all. The creature was fairly intimidating but I figured a Master Jedi could handle it. If the garden didn't provide sustenance, perhaps the dragonsnake would. It had to taste better than swamp toad stew.

Our conversation was light as we walked and I realized later that she had expected me to stay in her cabin. When I told her I wouldn't, for a fraction of a second, I saw a pained look on her face. She hid it quickly which made me wonder if she would ever trust me again. Had my actions damaged our relationship beyond repair? Only time would tell. In the meanwhile, I owed her as much respect as I could give, and if that meant denying my own selfish desires, then so be it.

She had said good night politely before I walked alone back to Yoda's, making it inside just as Dagobah's dark shadows consumed it.

My recall of the day's events was put on pause when I suddenly heard a screech from what I imagined was some type of winged creature. But when the scream was repeated, it sounded more human. Almost like a woman's scream.

My response was immediate and I ran outside, only to realize the swamp played tricks with vibrations. What I thought had come from the path to Padme's home could've come from any place. I was forced to wait and listen again.

The next sound I heard was more of an angry shout and I ran in the direction it had come from, only to find Padme lying on the ground. She was partially immobilized by what appeared to be thin twine wrapped around her ankles. In one hand she was holding a branch that she was using to waylay a large white knobby spider. I judged her strikes to be powerful enough, but the thing kept coming back for more. I almost felt sorry for it. To put up with such abuse, it must've been hungry. Perhaps I should offer it some swamp toad stew.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Padme yelled after noticing my arrival.

"I wasn't sure you needed my help. Looks to me like you're holding your own."

Once more the spider leaped forward, only to be knocked backward with a blow right between its multiple red eyes.

"This is no time to kid around! Stop just standing there and get this thing off me!"

"I'll help in a minute. I want to see what she's up to. I hear these things can be pretty cunning." What Padme apparently hadn't noticed was that I already had my lightsaber in my grip.

"Are you kidding? You can't be serious!" The spider then received a significant strike to its thorax that sent it skidding sideways along the ground.

"Come on," I teased. "You have to admit she's putting up a decent fight. She probably has hundreds of little mouths to feed back home."

"Ben, I swear! If you don't help me…"

"I'll help on one condition," I decided. This was an opportunity I might never have again.

"Fine," she spat out while keeping a close eye on her predator.

The spider seemed to be planning its next attack and suddenly began pulling Padme toward it while wrapping her legs at the same time. "Eek!" Padme squealed. "What is it? Hurry up!"

"No more toad stew," I demanded. "It's fairly disgusting."

"Okay, okay! Now kill it!"

"Not necessary," I pointed out as I gathered the Force within my hand. I didn't make it a habit of harming innocent creatures, even those who intended to do me harm first. There were other options.

The first shove was light, but it got the spider's attention. She lifted her head and looked straight at me for the first time.

"There's more where that came from," I warned before shoving it once more, this time back to the tree it had apparently swung down from.

When I stepped forward, it hissed, reared back on his legs, and then spun round to sprint up the tree. Only then did I turn my attention to Padme who was busy unwrapping the spider's silk from her legs.

"I can't believe you," she muttered before standing to brush herself off. "Just how close were you going to let her come?"

"A bit," I replied, adding the most charming grin I could muster.

"That wasn't funny." She dropped the branch apparently in order to punch me in the arm for emphasis.

"No, it wasn't," I agreed. "Why were you out here in the first place? Don't you realize there are things creeping around at night that wouldn't hesitate to have you over for dinner? As the main course?"

"Yes, I know that," she replied sheepishly.

"Then tell me why you came out here alone," I insisted. It was important.

"I was on my way to see you. I couldn't sleep."

Her admission had cost her. I could tell by the way her cheeks had reddened.

"You couldn't have waited until morning? It would be a lot safer by…"

"No," she interrupted me before taking a step forward, directly into my personal space. "I have to ask you a question."

How could she smell this nice while living in a swamp? All my senses were being attacked by her presence. She had no idea what she did to me. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Go ahead."

Her eyes nervously darted to and fro and one more sense was assaulted as her hand touched my arm. "Do you love me?"

This was a completely unfair situation. Of course I did! The question was, did she love me? My mouth opened to ask that very question but I was interrupted.

"Before you answer that, please let me explain."

Thank the Force! She'd caught me off guard and I wasn't ready for this confession!

Padme smiled sweetly before continuing. "As you know, I loved Obi-Wan, but the truth is, he didn't love me back."

What? How was that possible?

"It's a sad tale, I know, but he never told me. Not once."

I smirked to try and play off the seriousness of her acknowledgment. "That doesn't mean he didn't. It just means he couldn't say it out loud."

I knew the feeling.

"Possibly," she agreed before she moved close enough to press her body against mine. "Which is why I need to know. If indeed you're not him and no part of him is up here," she emphasized my head with a tap of her finger, "then you'll say it. Aloud, where I can hear it."

"I…" Why was this so difficult?

"Please Ben," she pleaded. "I need to know."

My soul was drawn to hers. There was no denying it. I couldn't tear myself away from her again if I tried. And whether those feelings had been transferred to me during the cloning process was inconsequential.

"Yes," I finally answered. "I love you. I'm in love with you. However you need me to say it, I will. I love you, Padme."

Her smile grew wide as she closed her eyes. She was practically glowing with happiness, and apparently, that's all it had taken.

"Thank you."

And just like that, she dropped her hand and turned around to head back to her cabin. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before I caught up with her.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to say something in return?" I knew this wasn't going to be fair!

"What, Ben? What would like for me to say?" Her reply accompanied her walk, which had sped up significantly.

"Some kind of response is generally required," I complained. "Any response. Seriously, I'll take any!" I had no choice but to walk with her, at least until she paused on the front step of the cabin.

When she turned to look at me, I could detect a sparkle of mischief in her eye.

"You had me worried there for a second," I declared before releasing a huge sigh of relief.

"I owed you that, by the way," she teased before opening the door and stepping inside. I followed her in, grateful, and content. "Of course I love you, Ben. I couldn't put up with you if I didn't."

"That's good to know," I countered just as I spied a long tongue slither between the doorframe and the door.

Padme smiled at me and then bent low to address her companion. "Not tonight Sola. I'm afraid you'll have to sleep outside. What's about to happen in here is for consenting adults only."

She shut the door and then took my hand before leading me in the direction of the bed. Our bed.

Padme demanded my undivided attention that evening for several hours, although there were a few times I couldn't help but think that perhaps I should've put a lock on that door…

/End

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who took the time to post a review. It means a lot. I'm not certain what's coming next. I had a story idea in my mind but I lost it up there somewhere. Hopefully, I can search through the rubble and find it again soon. Until then, God Bless and may the Force be with you all!


End file.
